


It's a Sam/Blaine Thing

by BroodySunshine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodySunshine/pseuds/BroodySunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Blaine are neighbours who fight a lot. What happens when an ancient Aztec god plays matchmaker and the boys swap bodies? AU - Mash-up of Glee and the movie It's a Boy/Girl Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A.N – This is a mash up of Glee and the movie It’s a Boy Girl Thing. Please don't be hung up on Canon timelines, I am just using the Glee characters I love and think suit the story of the movie. Plot based pretty much on the movie.  
I don’t own Glee or Its a Boy/Girl Thing - I just love to play with the characters :)  
__________________

Blaine sat at his piano trying to concentrate on a new song he was trying to write. He had been inspired lately and was trying to get it out and on paper. If it was as good as what was in his head he might be able to perform it at his NYADA audition next week. Just the thought of auditioning sent a current of fear and tension through his body. He would soon be moving to New York and studying for his Double Major in Music and Dramatic Arts. Senior year was hotting up with, not only was his audition but assignments, National Championships for both Glee and cheerleading, and next weekend The Homecoming Dance (yeah right, like he was even going).

He paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. While trying to calm his rapidly increasing heart rate, the noise from his egotistical neighbour seemed to increase. The tell-tale background music of Halo along with non-sensical rantings of the blonde who was playing said video game was getting very loud and doing nothing for Blaine’s already high blood pressure.

Blaine stormed to his bedroom window and yelled, “Turn it down! Sam! I’m trying to practice.”

Sam noticed Blaine gesturing out of the window and pressed pause on his game.

“What are going on about?” Sam asked, with a hint of annoyance “I can’t hear what you are yabbering on about, I am trying to play my game”

“The whole street can hear what you are playing, Sam. Can you turn it down or better still, off?”

“What do I get out of it?” Sam annoying smirked.

“The gratitude of those who respect their hearing” Blaine answered, tiring of the conversation and just wanting to get back to his piano, in peace.

“I’ll mute the game if you show me your junk!” Sam infuriatingly laughed.

“No way!” Blaine shrieked recoiling into the window and covering himself needlessly.

“Oh well, I’ve seen it before” Sam continued to laugh.

“You have not, you’re ridiculous. Please be kind enough to keep the noise down to a dull roar” Blaine countered before slamming the window down and turning his back on the obnoxious blonde. In his haste, he didn’t realise that his thin pyjama bottoms got caught in the window ledge and were ripped from his body as he turned. He was now standing in front of the window wearing nothing more than his white singlet that barely reached down to the bottom of his stomach. Shock coursed through Blaine’s body as all he could do was look in Sam’s direction to see if the other boy had noticed. He quickly covered himself as he saw that his worse fear was indeed true.

Sam was hanging out of his window with his eyes huge as he laughed and pointed at Blaine, “Have now!!” He chuckled as he slammed his window and shut his blind.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning Sam got out of bed, yawning his way down the hallway to his siblings’ bedroom. He loved getting up a bit early and spending some mindless chat time with his little blonde scallywags. It was better that he got up before them. Otherwise, well let’s just say they never seemed to miss landing in an unfortunate spot when they came to him. As the only way they knew how to wake him up was by bouncing on the bed. The times when he has been sprung with this morning hard on or worse the few times he was caught taking care of it, did not end well ... at all.

He bounded in and landed on his little brother Stevie’s bed. “Out of bed, you must get” Sam his best yoda impression with his morning voice. Giggles filled the room as Stacey leapt from her bed onto Stevie’s and the three Evans siblings engaged in their favourite activity … Tickle war!!

“Get your little butts down here!” Mary Evans yelled from the kitchen “Eat this stuff before it gets cold.”

Stacey and Stevie, Sam’s twin siblings, squealed their way from the bedroom to the kitchen in excitement for whatever it was that their mother had made. Sam however took his time as he knew he couldn’t indulge in too much of the goodness his mother had undoubtedly prepared. He had to watch his intake of food if he was going to get into modelling next year. Well, that was his back-up plan if he didn’t get the football scholarship to NYU. He knew not to get his hopes up with that as his GPA was not the best and he had gotten the lowest SAT score known to man, so all he had to count on getting him out of this town was his looks. 

As he entered the kitchen, the smells drove him insane. He couldn’t help but grab a warm pancake from the stack to nibble on while he read the headlines of the sport section. 

“Good morning, Champ! Big game coming up next week, huh?” Dwight Evans said as he patted his son’s shoulder and sat down across from him at the table. “Coach Bieste says all the big college scouts are going to be there.”

Sam looked up from the paper to his father’s excited face. All he could do was nod in return as his throat suddenly felt tight.

“You know,” Dwight continued. “You’ll be the first of my family to attend college”

“Actually,” his mum chuckled as she sat next to her husband at the table. “I think he might be the first in your family to even finish school”. 

“You’re hilarious.” Mr Evans mock-glared at his wife as she cheekily giggled at her own joke. He looked at Sam and noticed that he wasn’t smiling or laughing along with them and guessed (correctly) that they may be making him nervous with all this talk of scouts and college. “However, you always know there is a job waiting for you at Spatula World if things don’t go quite to plan. Hey, son?”

“Yeah, thanks Dad” Sam nervously muttered before hearing the car horn outside that heralded the arrival of his best friend Puck to take him to school. “That will be my ride. Catch you all this afternoon after football practice. Love you!” 

A chorus of ‘I love you’s and ‘Bye’s flooded him as he took off out the front door towards Puck’s beat-up convertible. Noah “Puck” Puckerman was a self-confessed ladies’ man who liked to think he was hung like a horse. Hence, the horse neighs that were currently coming from the car as Sam jogged over the lawn and stealthily leapt over the closed passenger side door into the car next to his friend.

“Good morning, my fine brother from another mother” Puck greeted him as they shared their secret hand-shake they had devised years ago. “Hit it”

At Puck’s prompt, Sam hit play on the car stereo and Eminem came blaring out of the speakers

“Yeah!” Sam yelled as he high-fived Puck and they zoomed off into the direction of the school.

As they rounded the corner Puck seemed to zero in on the fact that Blaine was walking along the path up ahead. Sam snickered as he thought Blaine must have missed the bus, again. He also tried not to think about what happened last night. Ooh, he didn’t get much sleep last night taking care of the effect seeing Blaine half-naked had on his body. Not that he was complaining – those images would stay in his spank bank for quite some time. He would never admit that fact out loud though. 

“Well, well! What do we have here?” Puck exclaims, “Would this be a virginal, little gleek I see in front of me?”

“Why, I believe it is!” Sam played along, looking forward to whatever Puck might have in mind to prank his neighbour. 

“I think he may be standing way too close to that puddle” Puck said excitingly before speeding up the vehicle.

“Not a smart move for a smart man” Sam said in his best Jim Carrey impression and could only chuckle as Puck swerved the car through the puddle splashing mainly Blaine and a bit of water coming back on them also. Not a big loss for them as Sam’s hair was always perfect and Puck had a short Mohawk that needed no day-to-day maintenance. Blaine on the other hand was insanely obsessed with gelling his hair and turning it into a helmet rather than a hair-do. So completely drenching him, and the gel, his hair would inevitably be ruined. Bring on the curls, Sam thought with a chuckle he couldn’t keep in.

When they arrived at school, Puck was greeted at the door by his girlfriend Quinn who he very quickly shoved into the janitor’s closet as god-forbid he be seen making out with his girlfriend. It would ruin his reputation apparently. Sam however tried to avoid his girlfriend. Britney was beautiful, no doubt about it and she was adoringly clueless on all sorts of levels which made her heaps of fun and he liked hanging out with her. But lately, he found his interests lay elsewhere. Who was he kidding, his interest had been on someone else for years. The fact that it was a boy didn’t worry him. He knew love was love and was not afraid to let people know that he was bi. Gay kids didn’t seem to get much hassle at school. There were a few out and proud couples and no-one seemed to care, which was great. No, the big problem was that he had a huge crush on …. his neighbour. His talented, beautiful, smart and funny neighbour Blaine, who oh yeah, hated Sam with a vengeance. Sure Sam goaded him and loved the to-and-fro thing they had, but that was as far as it could go because Sam was nowhere near good enough to be with someone like Blaine. 

Just as Sam thought he might be able to get from his locker to class unnoticed from Britney, the blonde cheerleader suddenly on top of him and slamming him into the locker as her lips came crashing onto his. While he may have a crush on his neighbour, there was no way that he could deny Britney kisses. She was gorgeous and crazy and loved touches and kisses as much as what Sam did. The only thing that interrupted his morning greeting with his girlfriend was the familiar groan that came from a few lockers away. He tore his lips from Britney’s and turned his head to see Blaine glaring at them with his hair looking like he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket.

“Oh, hi Blaine Warbler!” Britney cheerily greeted him. “I’m so glad you let the furry animal out from under the helmet you usually wear”

“You’re hilarious, Britney” Blaine griped, not getting that Britney genuinely believed Blaine had an animal that he carried around on his head.

“Sorry about that puddle, Just sort of came right at us” Sam stirred. He was sure he could actually see the steam coming out of Blaine’s ears. He really was a very uptight person at times.

“Oh please, don’t apologise” Blaine said closing his eyes and scarily calming immediately. “I understand that this is as good as life is going to be for you guys. Look around, enjoy it now, because this is it. Outsiders like me are here to be the butt of jokes and the one to play pranks on, but then … I get out of this god-forsaken town and make something of myself.. .. You and your little posse, on the other hand, now that’s a different story. As the years go by, you two will get married, live in your parents’ basement, have a handful of kids and work with your dad at Spatula World. One day you will find yourself fat, drunk and depressed, sitting in the Sports Bar down the road crying with the bartender about the squalid, sexual encounters your wife is having with your friends.”

“Ooh, which friends?” Britney asked, naively engrossed in the story.

“All of them!” Blaine slammed his locker and headed to class.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After lunch Blaine headed to the parking lot as his class was taking a field trip to the museum. This is the last thing he felt like doing today. The one day he forgot to put a back-up jar of hair gel in his bag, his Neanderthal neighbour and his cave-man bestie decide to soak him in water half-way to school. He was sure there was a jar in his locker, but on arrival at the school and seeing Sam and Britney plastered to each other a few lockers down from his, both looking as flawless as always, he found that the jar was empty and remembered he finished it last week after Puck had dumped a slushy on him and he had to clean up and re-gel. Puck had gotten out of the habit of slushying the glee kids lately, but his girlfriend Quinn recently joined and he was not happy about it.

So now he was forced to go out in public with his hair looking like fairy-floss, because everyone at school seeing it and commenting wasn’t enough. Geez, life sucked. And when it couldn’t get any worse, he was stopped from entering the bus by Sebastian - the guy who had wanted into his pants since middle-school.

“Well hey there, Sexy. Want to ride with me?” Sebastian leered at him, leaning his arm across Blaine, blocking his access to the stairs of the bus.

“Um, I think there is plenty of room for separate seats” Blaine muttered and ducked quickly under the other boy’s arm with ease. His boxing skills came in handy sometimes. Not only could he defend himself with his fists, if needed, he was quick and good with misdirection. A talent that was definitely needed while Sebastian was around.

“Oh, you are no fun!” Sebastian laughed, following Blaine onto the bus. “One day, one day” He promised as he strut past where Blaine had flopped into the front single seat.

As Blaine looked out the window, he saw Sam and Britney come down the path holding hands. He took this time to take in Sam’s broad shoulders, beautiful sculpted torso that his tight shirt hugged perfectly, his long legs that were …. And that’s were Blaine looked away. He shifted in his seat as he readjusted the sudden tightening of his pants. Why did his neighbour have to be so beautiful? Why did he have the biggest crush ever on the quarterback who was way out of his league? Blaine just closed his eyes and tried not to listen to Britney yabbering on about a prom dress that was a mix of Lady GaGa and Katy Perry and that Sam had to wear Armani. Britney’s dad was going to take Sam suit shopping so that he was respectable enough to be seen with Britney but not too hot that he detracted from Britney and Santana.

Blaine snickered to himself at that point and was quite glad he wasn’t part of that scene so he didn’t have to deal with Santana Lopez. She was Britney’s best friend and, quite frankly, scary. She was very intensely possessive of Britney and was now stalking toward the bus and climbing the stairs.

“Hey, Brit!” Santana yelled, standing at the front of the bus with her arms crossed. “You don’t take this class, we have to get to gym”. She seemed to glare at Sam the whole time she was talking.

“Oh, yeah!” Britney laughed, kissed Sam goodbye and skipped down the bus aisle to Santana who caught her in her arms. Blaine’s eyes bulged when he noticed the look that passed between the girls. The way Santana gazed at Britney as she took her in her arms and bundled her down the stairs. He looked back at Sam who seemed to not notice anything out of the ordinary as he was sitting in a seat in front of Puck and fiddling with his phone. Blaine decided it was none of his business who was doing who and got his ipod out to listen to some music to try and drown out reality on the way to the museum.

Blaine usually enjoyed learning new things at the museum and taking in what culture he could. But today was just going badly and he was distracted from the teacher talking about the ancient Aztec myth by Sam and Puck’s snickering while looking at the anatomically correct statues on the far side of the room. The teacher noticed this also as the trouble-makers were reprimanded and the class was split into pairs to explore and report. Puck was paired with Sebastian and Sam was … oh dear… paired with Blaine.

Blaine was pretending to be interested in the Aztec god of sorcery, reading about how it was associated with the notion of destiny when he looked up to see Sam staring at him. Blaine was thrown momentarily before going into defence mode.

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with you.” Blaine blurted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I hope I don’t breathe in any of your retard germs”

Sam rose to the bait and countered “Well, I hope I don’t catch virginal, gleek disease!”

“Get stuffed!” Blaine spat at Sam.

“Ooh.” Sam replied with an infuriatingly amused look on his face.

“Oh, I hate you!” Was all Blaine could reply with.

“Well, that is because you secretly want to do me!” Sam whispered and winked at Blaine.

The brunette blushed and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “When I do share that special moment with someone, I imagine it will be with someone of my own species, thank you very much”

“Who is that going to be? Sebastian?” Sam appeared to be getting more flustered. Good!

“You’re a moron!”

“Nerd!”

“Neanderthal!

“Spaz!”

“I should pity you but I can’t… because I hate you too much!” Blaine got into Sam’s face.

“Ditto” Sam replied, quite proud of his response.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Double ditto!”

“Double, Double Ditto, times a thousand!” 

“Double, Double Ditto times infinity!” Blaine spluttered feeling very childish, but he also felt something else. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. A chill seemed to go through the air and he felt a little dizzy as he rubbed his neck. He noticed Sam in a similarly awkward position. They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity before they huffed at each other and took off in opposite directions.

The rest of the day had an unusual air about it and both boys took hours to enter a restless sleep that night.


	2. The next morning

Sam woke the next morning to a crazy beeping sound. What were his little brother and sister up to? 

“Quit it!” He yelled, sitting up with the starting of a headache. “I didn’t drink last night did I?” He asks himself while he starts to open his eyes.

This was not his bed. This wasn’t his room. Holy shit - That wasn’t his voice. He looked down at his body.

WHAT THE….!!

This was not his body. Where were his abs? Where were his well-developed pecs he was starting to become proud of? Oh, this can’t be happening. He slowly looked down his pyjama pants, which in itself was crazy as Sam hadn’t worn anything to bed since he was 14. There was cock in there. Phew. But not his cock. This was shorter and maybe a bit thicker? It was half hard, but he was not that inspired to do anything with it because, well … what the?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaine was sleeping peacefully until all of a sudden the house was collapsing. Things were falling on him and there was a terrible squeal. Maybe there was a tornado? Oh wait, no - there were kids jumping on the bed. What the…? How did they get in my room? Blaine covered his ears and sat up.

“What are you –“ he stopped the beginning of his tirade. That was not his voice. He opened his eyes further and looked at the arms that were bent near his face. They were a bit bigger than usual. He looked further down and saw that he was completely naked. There were pecs and abs and oh my – a very erect … He quickly covered himself, or whoever he was with the blanket, as the squealing children were starting to pay attention.

“Sammy, what is that?” The little blonde girl shrieked as she sat down next to him and tried to look under the blanket.

“Who – “ Oh, there was that voice again. What was happening? He looked at the children closer, both of which were wrestling each other over the top of the blanket. They were Sam’s little sister and brother and … the body he is now trying to keep control of is …. Sam’s?

“Blaine!” He heard his own voice from outside. He wrestled the blanket from the kids, very easily with the muscles he was currently sporting, and went to the window to see where his voice was coming from. And there poking out of his own bedroom window was himself, with a very harsh scowl.

Opening the window, Blaine could do nothing but shrug at Sam – himself – whoever that was.

“We need to talk. Get downstairs. Now” Sam grumbled before slamming the window and disappearing.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam had thrown on whatever clothes he could find. Jeez Blaine dressed like a grandpa. True, Blaine looked adorable in this stuff. Sam didn’t know how the bow tie things worked, but put on a red sweater and black and white vest over some white skinny jeans. He liked Blaine’s ass in the white skinny jeans.

“Stop it, Sam” he admonished himself, in Blaine’s voice. He shook his head at the absurdness of this. He can’t think about his neighbour that way, especially now, while they were … Jeez – Blaine better know how to fix this. Before leaving the room he checked out his appearance and saw all the curls flowing around his head. Wow, they were gorgeous. But Blaine would be pissed. Sam thought he better not piss him off. Not if he could potentially be the reason and or the answer to this little … problem. So Sam grabbed a jar of the ever present hair gel (there were like 10 jars in this room alone) and plastered the hair down to a tame state. 

Sam snuck quietly out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He stealthily looked around each corner to ensure Blaine’s parents or brother weren’t going to ask him something. 

When he got downstairs, he stopped and listened. The only sound was of the outdoors – birds, cars etc. Inside the house felt cold and … weird. Sam thought he would risk it and check out the kitchen. His stomach growled as he thought about what his mum would be cooking up next door. Opening the fridge his heart sank. One litre of milk, a slab of butter, a few salad fixings and a can of diet coke was all that it held. Blaine’s family were rich, weren’t they? Why don’t they have any food? He looked in the pantry and found a box of muesli and some tins of soup, bags of flour sugar etc and a jar of honey. 

“Hello?” Sam yelled, seeing if there was actually anybody there. At first, he thought, Awesome! But then as he stood proudly with his hands on his hips thinking of what he would do with his freedom, he couldn’t help but think of his family next door. He loved them all so much that not having the interaction with them this morning, felt kind of wrong. He started to frown, thinking about how often his curly-haired neighbour actually woke up to this kind of cold silence.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Blaine had managed to get dressed after Sam’s mum had called the little ones down for breakfast. He felt weird going to school in ripped jeans, a flannel shirt and a hoodie, but that was what Sam would have worn. He thought he better try and look and act like his neighbour would normally. He didn’t want to upset the blonde any more than he already was. Blaine was upset too, but he just felt like crying, not yelling.

When he got downstairs with his school books, or what he could find of Sam’s school things, he was engulfed again, this time by a burly man who hugged him tight. 

“Morning, Son! Sleep well?” The man (Sam’s Dad?) asked and waited patiently for Blaine to answer.

“Y-yes, um sure” He spluttered out. Blaine was not a morning person until he had gotten to the Lima Bean and gotten his medium drip coffee hit. 

Blaine tried to step around the tall blonde to the front door only to be linked arm –in – arm with him and led to the kitchen.

“Good to hear. Let’s go have some of whatever smells amazing” The man happily chatted as he pushed open the kitchen door and led Sam in. “Oh, my beautiful wife is not only hotter than Nigella Lawson, she cooks better too!”

With that Sam’s dad engulfed a blonde woman who was standing at the stove from behind in a loving hug that sent chills up Blaine’s spine. Wow. How beautiful. His parents never interacted that way when they were in the same room as each other, they were barely in the same country at the same time anymore. Blaine wondered if he would follow in his parents’ footsteps in the romance department, or would he be lucky enough to find someone that could love him anywhere near as much as these two obviously did?

Blaine shook his head to stop himself from thinking such rubbish. He shouldn’t be daydreaming. He had a life plan and he never dared to actually believe that anyone would want to actually be his partner in life and love. He had never had anyone even remotely interested, well except Sebastian. But all Sebastian wanted was his body for one night. Probably not even that long. No, Blaine had thought of this often and told himself that he had survived for quite some time on his own (since he was 13 and his last nanny had left due to differences she had with his mother) and he would get through life quite easily without someone to care for him.

“Sammy, your sautiges are getting cold” the little blonde boy lisped in his direction. Blaine smiled gently at the mispronunciation of sausages. These kids were adorable. But very loud and energetic.

“Um. Ok. Sure.” he stuttered, and placed the backpack on the floor near the kitchen door and sitting at the table next to the small boy. Blaine never really ate in the morning, but it did smell good.

“You feeling alright, Sam?” Sam’s mum came over and touched his head as Sam’s dad sat opposite him and looked over with concern.

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking” Blaine politely replied, not wanting to worry the nice family.

“Ok. You look a little pale and you’re not eating …. Sam, this has been happening a lot lately. You aren’t worried about your body again, are you? You can talk to us – or I could make you an appointment with Dr Richter, again? You seemed to really respond to him”

“No, no, I just have a bit of a stomach ache.” Blaine lied, trying to not think about why Sam would be having issues with himself that needed medical treatment. “I will be fine. Look, I am taking a bite”

Blaine started eating the sausages and egg white omelette on his plate. Eggwhite omelette? Isn’t that what girls ate when they were watching their figure? Blaine’s mind was going a mile a minute thinking about what he had learnt of his beautiful, blonde neighbour. How could he think badly of his body? He was an Adonis!

After a few more bites he heard a car horn blast outside.

“Ooh there is Puck, Honey. You better get out there. Have a great day!” His mother patted his head again and kissed it softly before sitting down herself to eat.

“You don’t want him to go without you again, do you?” Sam’s dad laughed. Blaine watched as the ruggedly handsome face became serious again. “And seriously, Sam. Come and talk with us if you are worried about anything, please?”

Blaine looked at the concerned faces of the blondes in front of him. He couldn’t talk for the lump in his throat, so he simply nodded and took off for the door. He felt like he was intruding in a moment that belonged to Sam.

Running outside he heard the ridiculous horse noises over the rumbling of the motor of Puck’s vehicle. He looked toward his own house and felt a pang for the quiet, calm morning routine he loved. Sam was in there somewhere. Lord knows what he was doing. But the blonde was nowhere to be seen, so Blaine thought he better do as Sam would and get in the car.

“Oh, good lord, here we go.” Blaine muttered to himself as he made his way to Sam’s best friend. 

“Let’s go, pretty boy!” Puck yelled. “Places to go, ladies to impregnate!”

Blaine tried opening the door to get into the car, to slip in and get the ride over with, but the door handle seemed to be stuck. Puck slowly leaned over and opened the door from the inside, looking at Blaine like he had lost his mind. Puck had his arm in the air, expectantly. Oh, yeah! That ridiculous hand shake, clap thing him and Sam do – Blaine remembered but simply ignored it and sat in the car looking straight ahead as he thought of something to say.

“You know, seeing as how you actually impregnated Quinn last year, maybe you shouldn’t use that term so freely” Blaine smirked at Puck who was still looking at his friend as if he was on drugs.

“Dude, just hit it!” Puck dismissed him, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other leaning on the door. He looked kind of pissed. Oohh , sore point huh? Well, Blaine thought, I will have to keep that bit of knowledge away for future reference.

“What do you want me to hit!” Blaine asked, completely confused as to exactly what Sam and Puck got up to in this car. Puck simply gave an exasperated sigh and pressed play on the car stereo, turning it up loud to avoid any more awkward conversation.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam at that moment came running out of the house holding his sandwich he had just finished making with bread he found in the freezer. Who keeps bread in the freezer?

“Dude, stole my ride!” Sam yelled, frustrated that he would have to take the bus. Once again, why didn’t Blaine have a car? The size of the TV had not gone unnoticed by Sam who was already thinking about the movie marathon he was going to convince Blaine they were going to have to celebrate getting their bodies back. 

Sam made his way to the side of the road just in time to see the bus flying by. 

“Hey, wait!” Sam took off in earnest, trying to catch the bus while all the students were poking faces and laughing at him. Sam flipped them the bird as he eventually slowed down and decided he would rather not get on with those idiots.

By the time Sam made it to school his mood was going from bad to worse. As he approached the building he saw Britney in a tight dress as Santana predatorily circled her. Why wasn’t Brit wearing her cheerleader uniform? Was all Sam could think as he stood and watched the two interact. He wasn’t blind. He knew there was something more than merely friendship between his girlfriend and her Latina ‘best friend’. Brit always hung out with Santana a lot more than what she did with him. He didn’t really mind, but maybe that’s why he never allowed himself to really fall for the blonde cheerleader. He knew her heart was with her friend, who was currently putting her arms around Britney and kissing her on the cheek. Hmmm, yeah, he may need to address that soon.

Sam was starting to feel quite miserable as he entered the hallway and found Blaine, in his (Sam’s) body, leaning against the lockers looking lost and, if not mistaken, as if he was about to cry. But Sam was too pissed at his situation to care.

“What have you done to me?” He exclaimed as he got to the other boy and roughly pushed him into the lockers.

“Get your hands off me, you big bully!” Blaine replied indignantly. Which sounded completely ridiculous given that Blaine was the one in the bigger body now. ”You think I am responsible for this?”

“Well what are we going to do about it?” Sam asked with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“How would I know?” Blaine asked quietly, looking around to see if anyone was watching their exchange.

“You’re the one who knows everything. Or thinks he does, anyway” 

“Well, not this time” Blaine said, quietly looking at the floor.

“Well, then you better figure out a way for me to get my body back!” Sam hissed, annoyed that Blaine wasn’t fixing the situation as quickly as he expected. The remark sparked something in Blaine as he reanimated and replied snarkily.

“You think I am having fun in your body? You think I want to wake up to Ren and Stimpy every morning?”

“Leave Stevie and Stacey out of this.” Sam glared, protectively. “You better not have yelled at them. We’re a very close family.”

Blaine held up his hands in surrender. “I get it. Believe me.”

The school bell rang before Blaine could say anymore. A look of panic crossed Blaine’s face and then his face crumpled. To Sam’s horror, he watched his green eyes become big and glassy and his full lips turned down at the corners.

“What, are you crying?” Sam asked. “No, no, no, you can’t do that here. No. It will be fine, we will be fine. We just need to get through today and we will figure something out at lunch time ok?”

Blaine nodded and wiped the tear that had fallen down his cheek. Sam gently put his arm around the other boy’s waist, protectively. He wished he had his body so he could engulf Blaine in his arms like he always wished he could do. Even though it was his own body, he still felt very fond of the other boy and wanted to make him feel better.

“Ok, so we have History and English this morning. We are in the same class for those anyway, so we should be fine OK?” Sam spoke close to Blaine and watched him take a few calming breaths.

“Ok,” Blaine uttered, shakily. “You get your books out of your locker for me and I will do the same. We need to tell each other the codes.”

“See, there’s the smart Blaine I know!” Sam exclaimed, keeping his voice light, trying to cheer up his neighbour. “Now let’s get to class pilgrim”

Sam’s John Wayne impression did its job and made Blaine laugh as they headed toward their first class and hopefully they could come up with a way to get them out of this … situation. The sooner, the better.


	3. Clubs

Sam’s POV

Surprisingly, Sam and Blaine had survived the day trapped in each other’s bodies somewhat unscathed until it got to the end of the day. Blaine wanted to go to stupid Glee, but Sam just wanted to go to the track and work out.

“Why would you want to work out?” Blaine looked at the boy who was currently in his body. “You have my little, non-sporty –“

“You are not non-sporty, you are always on the weight bag, you’re a cheerleader and you are always dancing with the gleeks” Sam replied, itching to get on the track.

“Then come to Glee and dance!” Blaine exclaimed, trying to convince the boy it was an exciting place to be.

“I cannot be seen in Glee” Sam said, looking around to see if anybody was listening. “I have a reputation as the quarterback to uphold.”

Blaine stared at Sam. “I thought you didn’t care how people thought about you?”

“I don’t, but … well…” Sam searched for words.

“Your girlfriend is in Glee.” Blaine argued. “Britney, Santana and Quinn joined a couple weeks ago to make up the numbers for Nationals since some of the members aren’t able to come to LA for the competition.”

Sam stood in shock. He had no idea Britney and her friends were in Glee. Why did she not even tell him this?

“Plus,” Blaine continued. “I am the one in your body. So, if you want to keep an eye on what I am going to do with it you better come with me” With that Blaine walked off down the hall to the choir room in Sam’s body. Blaine was walking with the same little swagger that Blaine always had. Sam found himself checking out the other boy, before shaking his head at the absurdity of watching himself and jogged off after him.

They walked into the choir room and found the students in disarray as the teacher was not yet there. Some younger kids from the hockey and swim teams were there. “Hmm, I wonder if their team mates know.” Sam muttered to himself before his eyes fell on Britney sitting on Santana’s lap in the front row of group of chairs. Santana had her arms around her fellow cheerleader and they were whispering to each other with dreamy expressions on their face. ‘Why was Britney even with Sam anymore? She never looked at him that way,’ Sam thought despondently.

“Sam,” Mr Schuester exclaimed shocked and happy when he saw Blaine tinkering away on the piano. “You finally took up my offer to join Glee Club?”

“Um,” Blaine’s eyes flicked quickly to Sam before he politely stood up shook Mr Shuester’s hand. “Yes, sir. If that’s Ok? I heard you could do with some more bodies for Nationals.”

“That would be great.” Mr Schuster happily shook Blaine’s hand. “Take a seat with the group and we’ll get started.”

Blaine headed to the chairs and cocked his head subtly in Sam’s direction to get him to come and also sit.

“Sammy! I’m so excited you came and joined us!” Britney happily bounced into her own chair, while Santana sat cross legged and armed glaring at Blaine from her chair beside. “All unicorns and bicorns make their way to the happy place eventually.”

Sam sat beside Blaine and elbowed him to get him to reply to his girlfriend. 

“Oh, r-right,” Blaine stuttered as he realised she was expecting him to answer. “Sure thing, Brit-Brit”

Sam puckered his lips to try and stop the laughter bubbling up in his chest from escaping as Blaine used the pet name Sam used for his girlfriend. For someone who says they didn’t take any notice of the other students around him (especially Sam), Blaine knew about the pet names they used for each other.

“Britney,” Mr Schuster addressed the class when they had settled into their seats. “Would you like to present your assignment piece for the group?”

“Oh, Mr Schu, at cheerleading practice, Coach Sylvester said we didn’t have to do any of our other homework because we needed to focus.” Britney said seriously, while Santana nodded alongside of her in support.

Sam could see Blaine start to say something to contradict the girls so Sam elbowed him again. Blaine thankfully stayed quiet.

“Right,” Mr Schuster looked to the side and shook his head while laughing to himself. Wow, he was a pretty patient teacher. He was always good with Sam and was actually the one who discovered Sam’s dyslexia and got him the extra help he needed to keep up with the workload.

“Blaine, please tell me you are at least ready to perform this week’s assignment?” the teacher looked at Sam with hope. “That is, of course, unless Coach Sylvester wants you to focus on Cheerio business also.” He shot a quick condescending glare at Britney who was no longer listening as she was gazing at Santana and Santana at her. Sam couldn’t help but frown at this.

“Blaine?” Mr Schuster repeated, trying to get the boy’s attention.

‘Oh, right. Shit!’ Sam thought as he realised that he was expected to get up and present something. 

“Um,” Sam stammered as he sent a pleading look at Blaine. But all the other boy was doing was covering his face with his hands as he too, couldn’t believe the situation they were in. “Right, this week’s assignment. Which was … um… Sorry Mr Schu could you just remind me of the topic again?”

Mr Schu narrowed his eyebrows in concern and pointed to the white board. Great, make the dyslexic kid read in a hurry. ‘Ooh, hang on, I can read the –‘ 

“All-time greatest artist” Blaine whispered behind his hand. “Just say you don’t feel well.”

“Um, no” Sam said getting up with a smile in Blaine’s direction. “All-time greatest artist, no probs. So you want me to just break out in song, right?”

“Well, why don’t you explain why you chose the artist you are going to perform.” Mr Schuster explained patiently as he sat over on the side of the class with a still somewhat concerned look on his face regarding his star performer.

“Sure, sure” Sam said looking at Blaine for inspiration. ‘Shit! How was he supposed to know what was going on in that head of Blaine’s? He always played boring long songs on the piano that Sam tried to drown out with video games, rap music or country music.’ He thought quickly about what Blaine does and where he wants to go in life. He was usually jabbering about going to New York to be a Broadway star. So singing and dancing and acting. Who did that? Oh JLo!! “JLo!” Sam announced, excitedly looking at Blaine to see his reaction. He tried not to let on how hurt he was by the way Blaine flopped his head into his hand. 

“No, wait,” Sam explained as a few other murmurs were heard in the choir room. “JLo is the triple threat and that is exactly what Blai- I want to be! She has nailed acting, singing and dancing. The poor girl is unlucky in love, just like me and has a smoking hot bod, which I don’t mind admitting - Is just like me” 

Sam stood with his arms crossed and quite proud of himself as he smiled at the class. A few of the girls giggled while Sebastian whooped from the back row and said “Yeah, baby!”

“Which song would you like to perform, Blaine?” Mr Schu asked, his face caught somewhere between concern and amusement. 

“Oh, yeah. Um, I’m going to do it on the guitar if that’s ok. I will sing ‘Love Don’t Cost a Thing’. I kind of like the message in that one” He picked up the guitar that was standing beside the piano and slung the strap over his head. The guitar felt a little different in the smaller body he was currently occupying, but Sam soon adjusted as he quickly checked the instrument was in tune and started strumming the chords.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Blaine’s POV

Blaine walked out of Glee in a bit of a daze after listening to Sam perform an instrumental version of a Jennifer Lopez song. He made it actually sound quite moving as he brought the meaning of the words across beautifully. The rest of the club agreed as they stood and applauded at the end of the performance.

Sam was now surrounded by some of the other Glee kids who were reigning praises on him. They’ve never done that for Blaine before. They usually rolled their eyes at anything Blaine said or did and called him the choir-nazi. They were nice enough most of the time, but that was just because Blaine was the lead vocalist. He was also co-captain of the Cheerios, but that only got the respect of the other cheerleaders, not friendship so much but respect. As he made his way down the hallway, he found himself suddenly with an armful of blonde – girl.

“So Sammy, you wanna come over?” Britney whispered seductively into Blaine’s ear. “My parents are going to be home late so we will have the place to ourselves.”  
Britney started sucking on Blaine’s neck as she was waiting for him to answer.

“Sorry, I can’t,” Blaine said as he tried to extricate himself from the blonde while looking around at the other students in the hallway. He remembered he looked like Sam and that this wasn’t a crazy thing to see the two of them eating each other in public. “I have ... things to do.”

Britney pulled back enough to look into Blaine’s eyes. “What I meant was that we would be alone! And I might do that thing where I -” She leaned in close to Blaine’s ear and whispered things that shocked him. Yes, it was true, he was a virgin and while he had watched some porn on the internet, like all teenage boys, the things that Britney said she was willing to do to Sam made him gasp. In hindsight, he may also be a little jealous that it was with Britney Sam was willing to do certain things with and not him. But a teenager doing these things (and boasting about it!) was just trashy and … sad.

“Oh my gosh!” Blaine exclaimed, loudly. “You would do that? You are such a slut!”

With that, Blaine stalked off. He hated talking to people that way, but the things she was whispering to him could not be unheard. People stood and stared in shock as the quarterback called his little cheerleader girlfriend a slut. 

“You begged me to do that last week” Britney yelled down the hallway. Sebastian approached Britney and leaned his arm up against the locker beside her.

“So what is it you do? I bet I can do it better.” He leered at the cheerleader.

“Lord Tubbington said I couldn’t talk to you anymore, Gay Warbler. Sorry” With that Britney walked away and left Sebastian wondering why he and Blaine were still being called Warblers when they had both transferred to West McKinley over 2 years ago.

Blaine tried not to think of Britney and the images running through his head as he stalked out the front door of the school and started heading home. He didn’t care that he left Sam alone with people he didn’t really know. He had to get out of there and try to figure out what he could do to get them out of this mess.

As he stepped out of the front door of the building he almost ran full-on into Puck.

“Dude! Finally, I found you. Where have you been? We have to get to practice. I am in the mood to kick some serious ass” Puck said, grabbing Blaine’s arm and leading him around to the football field.

“Wait, what are you talking about? There’s no practice thisafternoon. I actually have a prior engagement that conflicts with the whole … ass … kicking … thing” Blaine tried reasoning with the boy dragging him around the building.

“What? Are you drunk? Do you know what Coast Bieste will do to your nuts if you don’t show up every day for practice before the homecoming game? She will grind them into dust. Nut dust.” Puck growled at his friend.

”Is it remotely possible for you to express yourself without constantly reverting to cursing and crudeness?” Blaine muttered as he strode along beside the foul mouthed boy that annoyed him. Well, everything was annoying him this afternoon, but that was beside the point.

Blaine stopped when he realised Puck wasn’t beside him. The mohawked boy had stopped and was staring at Blaine with his mouth open in shock.

“Man, I am so sorry” Puck started. Blaine got a bit worried that Puck may have taken his previous statement a bit too seriously. But soon remembered he was in this big, strong, Sam-looking body that protected him and that he wouldn’t be thrown in the dumpster. Puck however continued with his sarcastic rant. “Please, let me make it up to you by buying you a nice dinner. Or wait, no, better yet, you can just munch on my big, juicy man-plums. They should be flavoursome! I have not showered in days.” With this Puck unzipped his jeans and took out his balls, rubbing his hand over them and smelling them. He screwed up his nose in disgust and offered for his friend to also smell. 

Blaine recoiled and was about to start running when he heard the football coach approach.

“If you two don’t get on the field now, I will –“ Coach Bieste stopped when she saw Puck’s junk out for everyone to see. “I do not want to know what disgusting STD you may have at the moment, Puckerman. Put that disgusting thing away and get on that field. NOW!”

The boys took off to the field and Blaine tried not to panic at what lay ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine’s POV

Once Blaine had figured out how to put the football uniform on, albeit very awkwardly, he made his way out onto the field to try and keep up with the skills practice the rest of the team was currently participating in. He did some of this stuff with Coach Sue and the Cheerios, this shouldn’t be too hard. Cheerios uniforms were a lot easier to manoeuvre in though. What was with the stupid helmet? Finally skills session was over and Coach Bieste ordered the team to carry out some plays. Blaine knew what was going on when he watched it on the TV, he knew the rules, he knew who did what - But what numbers are they yelling? How was Blaine to know what that meant? And then apparently he was meant to catch the ball and do something with it. He had never been able to catch a ball in his life. This was partly due to his bad eyesight. He had gotten contacts in the last few years.   
Sam’s body had perfect vision and after he realised he was meant to catch the ball, the body he was in caught it fairly easily. The fact that he was meant to pass it quickly to someone else before getting pummelled into the ground by the entire team was something he would have to work on.

It was finally time to go home and Blaine could not be happier about that fact. That was until he got to the locker room and Coach Bieste was out for his blood.

“What the hell is your problem, Evans?” The former female arm-wrestling champ got into the bruised boy’s face. “It’s the biggest game of the season next week. You may think you can coast through on your god-given talent, but don’t screw it up for the rest of the team. Have you forgotten the little fact that college talent scouts will be there? You want to go to college, don’t you? From what I hear, this is the only way this is gonna happen. Now, get your head out of your ass or you will be on the bench for the entire game!”

“Yes, Coach. Very sorry.” Blaine blurted. 

Coach Bieste left the locker room as Puck came over to where Blaine had slumped onto the bench in defeat. Puck had just come out of the shower and was wearing nothing but his birthday suit as he came and stood directly in front of Blaine - his junk directly in Blaine’s vision as he gave his friend a pep talk.

“Don’t sweat it, Sam” Puck said as Blaine tried not to look at what the other boy had dangling in front of him. “You just hang in there. It’s like a golfer. It doesn’t matter how big you are, sometimes you lose your strength. You work on your stroke, bang a few balls all over the place. You wanna try touching my helmet? It works for me go ahead and give it a rub.”

Wait what? Was it just Blaine who was distracted by all the double entendres, or had Puck just asked him to touch his …? Oh, football helmet, right. Puck now picked up the black shiny helmet and held it out for Blaine to touch.

“So, what makes it lucky?” Blaine asked as he reached out and laid his right hand on top of the protective equipment.  
“  
Kind of silly really, but the first time Quinn gave me a hand-job, I shot my load all over it. It’s a sentimental thing really.” Puck explained looking fondly at his helmet.

Blaine quickly withdrew his hand, threw on his clothes and took off for home before he had to deal with anything else.

Hopefully tomorrow they would wake up and this would all have been a bad dream.  
________________________________________

Sam’s POV

The next morning Sam woke up to some poxy music blaring from beside him. ‘Ew, is that Phil Collins?’ He thought as he reached over to the offending noise and threw the CD across the room. Looking around his heart fell as he realised this was still not his room. ‘Damnit!’ Sam thought, ‘another day as Blaine. Grrr.’

When Sam got to school he waited for Blaine to arrive. As he saw Puck’s car pull up he waited behind a tree until the familiar body was near and grabbed it pulling the other boy out of view of other students and leaned him against the tree. 

”I heard about football practice” Sam accused before any niceties could be shared.

“Yeah, those boys are really rough. I’m covered in bruises” Blaine said pathetically while touching his arms.

“I don’t care about your bruises.” Sam said wanting to enforce how important the situation was. “If coach benches me, my life is over – wait, wait - what am I wearing?” 

Sam finally looked at his body, the one Blaine was currently occupying. He looked like a nerd! Where the hell did Blaine find those clothes?

“Chinos, an oxford cuff and a button down” Blaine explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “I found it in the back of your closet.

“And that is exactly where they’re meant to stay! At least until I have to go to another funeral!” Sam exclaimed in disgust. He was sure he threw that shit out.

“Nonsense, you can’t beat a classic look” Blaine said as he checked himself and removed an invisible piece of lint.

“My hair! You made it all dorky!” Sam accused as he took in the gel and centre-part that Blaine had styled in his usually cool scruffy coif.

“A centre parting is very European-looking” Blaine defended his choice.

“No, it’s very dorky looking” Sam was getting very frustrated with Blaine this morning. More so than usual.

“Excuse me for taking a little pride in your appearance” Blaine stood taller to portray more self-confidence.

“You could ruin me – I look like a taller version of you!” Sam spat out before realising he shouldn’t have made that sound so accusatory.

“Well, as long as I’m stuck in this disgusting body, you’ll just have to put up with it” Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright. If that’s the way you want it, sweet cheeks …” Sam said conspiratorially as he walked off. 

Game on – Sam thought. This could be fun.

_____________________  
Blaine’s POV

Blaine had tried to apologise to Sam for the rest of the day, but the boy inhabiting his body avoided him at all costs. He didn’t turn up to Glee, leaving a note with the office that he had gone home early as he wasn’t feeling well.

Grr. Blaine was going insane! So, the next morning when he was awoken by the buzzing of his phone he sighed in exasperation. ‘Great, another day of this’. And now that Sam wasn’t even talking to him, he had never felt more alone. He was stuck in a house full of strangers and he was forced to participate in a life in which he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Blaine walked down the hall quietly in search of Stevie and Stacey. He thought if he went to them, it would save some more bruises than if he let them jump all over him. When he got to the door of the blonde children’s room, he paused and felt himself melt as he watched them sitting together with a book, flipping through the pages. They quickly noticed his presence.

“Sammy!” They squealed in delight. “Come and read with us.”

Blaine smiled and walked into the room to sit with them. He could spare a little time before he had to start getting ready for school. The children shuffled so they were each cuddled into a side of their big brother and placed the book on Blaine’s lap. He once again had the feeling like he was intruding. But he was starting to feel some genuine affection toward Sam’s younger siblings. He felt a pang of what could have been if he and Cooper were closer in age. Or, if Cooper had at least been a bit nicer to him. His relationship with Cooper had improved greatly over the last few years. Cooper was about the only one Blaine thought of as close family these days. But anyway, now was not the time to dwell on those matters, Blaine thought as he opened the book.

At first he thought the book was in a different language. Nothing seemed to make sense. But then Blaine remembered – Sam was dyslexic. Blaine thanked his lucky stars that the book didn’t have too many words as he bumbled his way through the story. He hadn’t noticed the issues in this body before as he didn’t take any notes in school. He was too distracted by actually being in this body and thinking about what he could do to get out of it. Stacey and Stevie hung off his every word as if he was the best reader in the world. Mrs Evans soon came into the room and got everyone moving as she was about to start breakfast and they needed to be dressed beforehand.

Blaine went to Sam’s cupboard and thought about what he should wear. He really didn’t want to make his neighbour any angrier, so he grabbed a dark grey hoody, white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He combed through the silky, soft blonde hair and styled it in the cute scruffy way Sam usually did.

When Blaine got to school, he waited near the front door for Sam to turn up. Puck walked off in search of Quinn. Blaine heard all kinds of wolf-whistles and saw everyone staring in the direction of the buses. Blaine took his eyes off the main gate to quickly see what had got everyone’s attention before looking back at the gate. But what he saw made him do a double-take back in the direction of the stares.

He barely recognised his own body walking toward him with a confidence that he most definitely did not have. The person walking toward him was wearing skin tight black leather pants and a black shirt, which used to have sleeves, but had been crudely ripped to show off his biceps. The buttons of said shirt were only done up part-way with a good majority of his chest exposed. The hair was not gelled into place, no, it was gelled into defined curls that framed his face. 

Blaine thought he may have been having a stroke as he could not move - Even as Sam approached him and sauntered past with a sly grin. Blaine quickly took off his hoodie and tried to cover the butt of his former body as it sashayed past. 

“What are you doing?” Sam looked behind him, with an amused grin still adorning his face.

“Covering you.” Blaine said, glaring at the on-lookers. “You look like a common prostitute.”

“Damn, I was going for high-class hooker.” Sam replied sarcastically, walking a bit faster to get away from the other boy.

“You can’t walk into school like this!” Blaine pleaded to Sam.

“Watch me. Oh, by the way - the bus stops for you when you dress hot like this. I winked at the driver too, I think he might be into you.” Sam laughed and took off past a group of both girls and guys who were ogling him.

Blaine recognised the pants as part of a costume he had, but it was meant to be for stage, not swaggering around in the general public. He looked around and found people still staring after the body that he was no longer in control of and felt very exposed. Well, if Sam wouldn’t let him have any control over his body, then Sam was going to have even less control over his.

Every time Blaine saw Sam throughout the day, the former blonde swayed his hips and provocatively posed. At lunch, Blaine chose the greasiest food he could find and used his ridiculously-good looks to convince the lunch lady that he would like the whole whipped cream can - if it wasn’t too much trouble. He sat at a table with some guys that he didn’t really know, not caring if they were cool or not, but it was the centre of the cafeteria. Once seated, he started to gorge himself. Between each mouthful of tots, meatballs and fries he took a mouthful of whipped cream. While he almost stopped as he was feeling quite nauseous, the look on his own face as he saw it come into the eating area made it all worth it. Sam dropped the tray he was carrying and stood in shock watching Blaine put the wasted calories in his ‘trouty’ mouth by the bucket full. Close to tears, the leather pants clad boy ran from the room. Blaine felt a slight pang of guilt before shrugging and eating a few more fries for effect before leaving the plate half eaten on the table and taking off for the auditorium for a bit of a time-out with the piano.

After the frustration of yet another football practice, Blaine took the opportunity to take in the sites. As he was an openly gay student, many boys covered up in front of him or would wait for him to finish before entering the showers as they thought he would try to jump them or something. This was very narcissistic of the teenagers to think that would actually find many of them attractive enough to even check out. And even if he did, he was not a predatory gay that would actually go after any of the straight students. But as he now looked and sounded as though he was Sam Evans, he took the opportunity to stand at the end of the shower cubicles and lean casually against the wall to assess his fellow team mates. Hmm, yes, some of them were not bad. It was educational actually, that some of the guys he thought would be more hung were actually small and some that he thought didn’t stand a chance were actually well endowed. Blaine sighed as he walked off with this information stored safely in his memory. But, yeah, he was correct in his assumption that the majority of them weren’t worth checking out. None of them held a candle to the body he was currently standing in.

After dressing, he sat outside and waited for Sam so he could apologise for lunch. He would tell him that he worked extra hard during practice today and would go for a run later. But as Sam sauntered down the walkway with a smug look on his face, Blaine could see nothing but red as his frustration at Sam flared once again. He looked over and saw Britney, Santana and Quinn leaning on the garden talking before heading to their cars. Blaine took this opportunity to stalk over to Britney. He made sure he had Sam’s attention and saw that he did as the smug look dissolved into a look of concern as he watched Blaine approach his girlfriend.

“Hey, Brit!” Blaine said as he approached the blonde cheerleader. “I have something I have to say.”

“Let me guess, you want to apologise for calling this beautiful girl a slut.” Santana said with her arms crossed ready to defend her best friend.

“Or are you telling me about the next apocalypse, because you don’t need to worry, Lord Tubbington has assembled a team and – “ Britney started yabbering and Blaine cut her off before he had to hear anymore.

“No. I’m afraid we can’t see each other anymore” He kept his eyes on Britney as Santana still scared him, even though he was currently in a body that had a few inches on her.

“Very funny, Sammy” Britney laughed while Santana raised a well-manicured eyebrow in surprise.

“It’s true, actually.” Blaine enforced to Britney “I just don’t find you that attractive anymore. Sorry”

“WHAT?” Was the response from all three girls in front of him.

“You look kind of … plain” Blaine shrugged, trying to channel the way a football jock would break up with his girlfriend.

“Are you becoming a full-time unicorn?” Britney asked excitedly.

Santana looked like she was going torn between hitting him or thanking him, so he took this opportunity to leave and head back over to break the news to his unsuspecting neighbour.

“What just happened?” Sam asked. All signs of amusement were replaced with suspicion. 

“Seems you and your girlfriend just broke up. Commiserations.” Blaine informed Sam with a hint of glee in his eye.

“No!” Sam was shocked. “”Not me and Brit-Brit” Sam looked longingly at his now ex-girlfriend who was trying to talk her Latina friend out of being violent with her now ex-boyfriend.

Blaine saw Sam watch Sebastian strut over to his BMW. 

“I have to go. Tonight’s kind of a big deal for me.” Sam said as he put his bag over his head and started to follow the cocky teenager. He looked back at a suspicious Blaine and said “You too. Congrats. Tonight’s the night you finally get to lose the v-plates!” 

Blaine stood still and watched in horror as Sam took off after Sebastian and batted his eyelashes to the other boy saying, lord-knows-what before Sebastian opened the door and bodily helped Sam into the passenger seat before getting into the drivers seat and taking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam’s POV

Sam couldn’t help but ogle at the mansion he was currently being led into. He should be getting nervous or something, but seriously, he would never do anything with Sebastian. It was good to get his neighbour worrying though.

“So,” Sebastian leered. “Should we head straight to the boudoir?”

“What?” Sam asked half listening while he was trying to see how far up the staircase went. ‘Sebastian lived in a frickin’ palace!’

“Oh, you are so hot. How about a drink?” Sebastian took Sam’s hand and led him off into a black and white themed room with a bar. A fully stocked bar! Holy –

“Wine?” Sebastian took a bottle from the collection and Sam merely nodded while he took in as much as he could of his surroundings.

“Here you go, Babe” Sebastian handed Sam a glass of something red and he took a sip. ‘OK. That’s just gross.’ Sam thought as he swallowed quickly.

“Thanks.” Sam politely responded. “Nice house”

“It’s a dump.” Sebastian dismissed and was suddenly so close to Sam he had to put his head back to actually see the other boy’s face. Poor Blaine, being short was not a comfortable state to be in – especially when you had a panther breathing down your neck. “No-one’s home. We won’t be disturbed.”

Sam drained the glass, suddenly in need of something to do.

“Maybe we could have another?” Sam asked nervously, handing out his glass to the other teen. He hoped Sebastian would have to go to the other side of the bar to refill it. “My mouth is dry.”

“Maybe I could moisten it up a little” Sebastian purred as he leaned into Sam with his tongue extended.

Sam recoiled from the offending gesture. “Not here” Sam croaked out, suddenly fearing he was in deep trouble.

“Let’s go up to the bedroom.” Sebastian smiled and headed to the door. He paused when he noticed his companion was still standing at the bar. “Let’s get crackin’ - daddy’s packin’.” Sebastian leered as he took off his shirt.

‘Oh my god’, Sam thought. ‘He’s gonna make me his bitch! Blaine deserves so much better than this. There is no way anything is happening with this idiot.’

“Maybe you need a little help” Sebastian whispered, he was suddenly by Sam’s side undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Um … I have to pee” Sam blurted pushing away from Sebastian.

“Now?” Sebastian asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I could fill a moat.” Sam said as he suddenly saw his way out. “You go upstairs and get undressed and I will be right there. Don’t start without me”

Sam winked and pushed Sebastian up the stairs. Sebastian seemed to buy the story and ran up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Sam took off out the front door and ran as fast as Blaine’s little body could go. He ran a couple of blocks before slowing down to take a breath and think about how he was going to get home. He took the long walk to think about how he might explain this to Blaine. He hoped the other boy didn’t think he would actually go through with sleeping with Sebastian. Sam shuddered at the thought.

______________________  
Blaine’s POV

Meanwhile Blaine was curled up on Sam’s bed trying not to cry. That was one good thing about living (mostly) alone, no one heard you cry. How could Sam do this to him? Blaine had spent many nights thinking about the special day he would lose his virginity with someone who cared about him deeply and would never hurt him. The fact that a certain blonde had featured in these day-dreams more than once made the whole situation even more depressing.

He suddenly felt a dip in the bed and little hands touch him gently on the arm. As Blaine looked over his shoulder, he saw Stacey with her big green eyes so much like her elder brother’s and a concerned look on her face that made his heart pang and the tear, he was holding in so well, fall down his cheek.

“Sammy?” The little girl whispered and crawled over to lie down in front of Blaine and snuggled into his chest. “How come you sad?”

“Um,” Blaine stalled as he gently brushed the hair out of Stacie’s eyes. “I’m just not feeling like myself at the moment.” He offered, his voice at the irony.

“You look like my Sammy” the blonde said solemnly as she gently poked Blaine’s cheek.

All Blaine could do was smile at his neighbour as the lump in his throat stopped his voice from working. He simply lay there and allowed the little girl to gently stroke his cheek. 

She then threw her arms around his neck and hung on tight.

“I’ll protect you” Stacey promised. All Blaine could do was gently put his arms around the little girl and try not to sob too loudly. Sam had obviously said the same thing to her many times and now she was here for her brother. Sam did have it in him to be loving. Why couldn’t he be that way toward Blaine?  
_____________________________

Sam’s POV

The next morning Sam ambled his way down Blaine’s stairs. ‘Another day of being Blaine. Ugh’. While Sam was getting dressed he found himself staring into the mirror. He had dressed as Blaine would approve today. Well, he dressed in the Cheerios uniform which made Blaine ass … mmmm….. Sam found a long coat to wear over the top. Luckily it was cool enough to do so, but mostly he just wanted to protect the little body he was currently in. He had spent many years fighting the overwhelming urge to hug his neighbour. He was a very tactile person and he had an overwhelming urge to protect the curly haired boy. But unfortunately as Sam and Blaine were, they usually got into verbal matches and the hugging just … never happened.

Mostly, Sam missed watching Blaine when he thought no-one could see him. He would check out the brunette’s ass or watch him in the weight room taking out his frustrations on the weight bag. He would seek out the boy and get him riled up so he could see the liquid amber of his eyes change colours with each emotion he went through. He longed to see what colour they would be when he kissed him breathless…

Sam sighed and shook himself out of his musings as he pushed open the kitchen door. He also missed his mum and her delicious cooking…

“Blainers!” Sam nearly jumped on the kitchen counter in fright as he heard another voice yell out in the big empty house. He looked over to the table to find a man with black curly hair and sapphire eyes smiling at him. ‘Oh crap what was Blaine’s brother’s name again?’ Sam relaxed with the knowledge that Blaine did actually have some family that checked on him occasionally.

Sam went to the older man and put his arms around him in a tight hug. His name started with C didn’t it?

“Cooper!” Sam said a bit loudly in the brunette’s ear.

“Good to see you too, little brother” Cooper patted Sam’s back affectionately.

Sam tightened his grip on Cooper and held a little longer than most likely appropriate.

“Are you ok?” the older man asked, starting to worry about his little brother.

“I’m just so glad Blai-, I mean I have someone to hug” Sam whispered.

Cooper pulled back and held tight onto Sam’s shoulders and looked him closely in the eyes, searching.

“Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?” Cooper demanded.

Sam gasped, Cooper knew?

“He’s next door” Sam blurted.

Cooper started raucously laughing and pulled Sam in for another tight hug.

“Oh, little squirt. You crack me up. I’ve missed you” Cooper excitedly told his supposed brother while still chuckling.

Cooper took Sam out for a bagel and coffee on the way to school. Sam scoffed them down gratefully as he realised he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning. As Sam walked into the school looking around for Blaine, he noticed groups of students pointing and staring at him. He checked behind him a few times to see if they might have been talking about someone else, but there was no-one there. ‘Was this about the outfit he wore yesterday? Were they disappointed he was dressed like normal Blaine again?’

As he walked past Britney, Santana and Quinn whispering excitedly, he thought he heard them mention Sebastian. ‘Why the hell would they be whispering about Sebastian and pointing to him? Nothing happened!’

Sam finally found Blaine at his locker. He looked like he had been crying. He slowly approached him and tried to lighten the situation.

“Hey, Dude! So… wassup?” He stood awkwardly, waiting for Blaine to answer and hoped that he hadn’t heard anything on the rumour mill. He just wanted it to be a thing between him and Blaine that he could laugh off and say ‘ha – gotcha!’ Instead Blaine glared at him. Wow, Sam didn’t think his own face had ever been in such a scowl before. He thought he would play with him a little to see exactly how mad he was before he broke the news that his V-Plates were still intact.

“How could you do this to me?” Blaine hissed at Sam.

“What? It’s just sex” Sam said nonchalantly. “Don’t worry, you had a great time.”

“I wanted it to be special. I was saving it for the boy I fell in love with” Blaine said a little heartbreakingly.

“You started it. A centre part is so European looking.” Sam imitated the other boy defensively. “You lost me my girlfriend”.

Sam watched Blaine stare back into the locker again dejectedly as the gravity of the situation seeped into Sam’s thick head. His enjoyment of the situation rapidly desisted as Sam stepped closer to assure the boy he cared about that everything was alright.

“Look nothing happened, ok? I would never do anything so ...bad ... to you.” Sam quietly spoke to the boy, hoping to calm him down, not able to come up with the words he needed without giving too much of his feelings away.

“Really?” Blaine asked quietly, a little uncertain that Sam wasn’t still playing with him.

“Really” Sam assured with a slight smile.

“That’s not what Sebastian’s telling everyone.” Blaine sadly informed Sam.

“Well he’s a liar!” Sam exclaimed, anger rising at the thought of Sebastian talking about Blaine like that.

“Try telling that to the entire world” Blaine said as he shut the locker door to expose the graffiti written on the front in large letters spelling out SLUT. “How does it feel, being a cheap little slut?”

“Looks like I’m going to have to have a talk with that son-of-a-bitch because no one calls us a slut.” Sam announced as he set off in search of the guy he wanted to pound into the ground. He searched the classroom he was supposed to be in, before realising he had gym and was currently at the basketball courts.

Sam stalked onto the court as he heard a random guy yell out. “Hey, your girlfriend’s here Sebastian!”

Sam chose to ignore him as he had only one victim in sight. “I’ve been looking for you” He said as he approached the teen who had spread the vicious rumours about him, or Blaine, whatever.

“Well you found me, Babe.” Sebastian smiled as if he had every right to do so.

“What the hell did you tell people?” Sam yelled. Glad people were starting to gather around and listen to what was happening.

“Nothing” Sebastian said as he tried and failed to shoot a basket. “That wasn’t 100% true!”

Sebastian spoke loudly also, fuelling the rumours.

“You crazy, scumbag, liar!” Sam yelled as he tried to get into the other teen’s face.

“You’ve got a very dirty little mouth.” Sebastian leered down at Sam. “But, then again, I already knew that”

Blaine suddenly barrelled past Sam and threw a punch at Sebastian’s jaw.

“Ow.” Blaine shook his hand before lunging at Sebastian again and kneeling on his junk

“That is no way to treat anybody – why don’t you tell everybody what really happened” Blaine demanded of the sleazy teen.

“Ok, ok nothing happened.” Sebastian gasped from the pain of his current situation.

“I think you owe this sweet, innocent, very attractive young man an apology!” Blaine once again demanded.

“Sorry” Sebastian whispered.

“Huh?” Sam yelled looking around, pleased the other kids were taking this in and were on their phones texting, tweeting or filming the latest instalment of today’s drama at West McKinley High.

“I’m sorry. Nothing happened.” Sebastian said louder as the crowd around them got louder with comments on what they saw.  
________________________

Blaine’s POV

Blaine winced as Sam gently put the ice pack on his right hand.

“Seriously, have you never thrown a punch?” Blaine asked as he gingerly moved his hand.

“Never, Dude. That was awesome!” Sam grinned at the other boy. “Have you ever hit a real person? Or, just the weight bag?”

“I’ve sparred before in boxing club. But usually with gloves on. I need to protect my hands for the piano.” Blaine frowned as he looked at the strange hands he was moving. It didn’t feel like anything was broken, but these hands really were delicate for such large hands.

“Things are kind of screwed up, huh?” Sam said quietly. “What were we dong when this happened?” He asked gesturing between the two of them.

“Arguing.” Blaine answered simply.

“We always argue.” Sam scoffed.

“Not always” Blaine said defensively.

Humph. Sam looked at Blaine as this was proving his point.

“We were at the museum in front of the ugly Mexican dude” Sam said thinking back to when this all started.

“Aztec” Blaine corrected. “Tezcatlipoca”

“That’s the guy!” Sam was always amazed at how smart Blaine was.

“He is the ancient god of sorcery.” Blaine said looking at Sam as though he may be on the right track. With one look the boys were clambering up and making their way out of school and toward the museum. Missing a day would be totally worth it if they could fix things and get their original bodies back.

When Sam and Blaine got to the museum, they waited until the room was clear and they approached the offending statue.

“You go first” Blaine nudged Sam’s arm, suddenly feeling nervous.

“You go first! You have the biggest mouth” Sam argued.

“I wouldn’t be making fun of mouths, Trouty” Blaine used Santana’s nickname against him. It always worked to get him going.

“Well, you are the one who’s wearing it at the moment – Put it to good use!” Sam crossed his arms. Blaine watched him and thought to himself that it looked cuter when Sam pouted and crossed his arms in his body, the body that he-Blaine was currently using. ‘Oh, here goes nothing’. 

“Hi. How are you?” Blaine greeted the statue.

“Is that the best you can do? He’s a god! You have to be so damn Country Club manners all the time?” Sam whispered exasperatedly at Blaine who nudged him and continued his conversation with the Aztec god.

“You may have gotten the impression that this young fellow and I didn’t like each other. But let me tell you that could not be farther from the truth.”

“That’s right.” Sam seemed to pick up on where Blaine was leading. “Sure we were fighting. But all friends fight right? I mean how could you not like Blaine? He’s tidy and smart and kind of cute. Especially when he does that thing with his nose… We get along really well.”

“Yeah, we’re actually really close” Blaine tried not to blush too much as he softly grinned at Sam.

“The closest. Fact!” Sam was starting to get louder. “Blam to the end, yo.” 

“Blam?” Blaine whispered to Sam as if he was insane. “When did you come up with that?”

“Or do you prefer Slaine?” Sam whispered back as if that was where this conversation should be heading.

“Shut up. Let’s just not overdo it.” Blaine dismissed and put the thought of Sam coming up with these names to the back of his mind to think about later.

“Ok.” Blaine continued addressing the statue now. “Now we have that cleared up. Here’s what we’re going to do.” We’ll close our eyes, count to three and when we open them up - we will be back in our own bodies again. If that’s ok with you? Which…of course it is, this is just some big misunderstanding”

Both Blaine and Sam closed their eyes as Blaine counted 1 – 2 – 3.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes and looked down. He was still wearing Sam’s letterman jacket. He still had Sam’s pecs ... he was still like ... 7 foot tall. He looked over at Sam who had one eye open and face squinting as if he waited a bit longer the outcome would change. He seemed to snap out of it as Blaine sighed loudly.

Sam dragged Blaine over to the side of the room and whispered, “Maybe he only speaks Spanish?”

“What are we going to do? Buy it an enchilada?” Blaine sighed. “I had my heart set on NYADA”. 

Much to Blaine’s horror he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He blinked to try and keep them from falling. Sam saw them though, as always.

“Not the tears, please.” Sam tried to comfort him with his hands gripping Blaine’s upper arms. “Do you think I wanna end up working with my dad at Spatula World?”

“I don’t know” Blaine shrugged.

Sam sighed and looked away for inspiration “Wait- you hit Sebastian!”

“So?” Why did Sam have to bring up that incident again?

“That means you have my body, my strength. I’ve just gotta show you how to use it.” Sam was grinning so widely that Blaine was worried if he got his face back it would be cracked in half. “You are going to get me my football scholarship!”

“Ok.” Blaine said slowly as he started to see where Sam’s thinking. “And I can help you with my audition piece for NYADA!”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam’s POV

Sam spent all free period and lunch with Blaine working on football plays and skills. They were both thankful that as Co-Captain of the Cheerios and Quarterback of the football team, they were able to get away with a bit more than normal as none of the teachers had a go at them regarding their absence from school that morning. Sam almost wore Blaine’s shoulder out as he tried to demonstrate throws and accuracy. Blaine (in Sam’s body!) was able to get it further but no-where near the direction it was meant to go in. Okay, this might take a few practices.

After school, cheerleading, Glee and Football practice the boys headed home. Sam followed Blaine to his door and neither of them thought much of the fact that they were walking into Sam’s house. His parents were in the kitchen and the little ones were running around in a mock fight. The boys just headed upstairs as if they did this every day and sat on Sam’s bed as Blaine started to explain what he had planned for his NYADA audition.

“I can actually play piano, a bit” Sam reluctantly admitted as Blaine was jabbering on about teaching Sam the basics and learning the one song by heart.

Blaine stopped and stared with his mouth open in a way that made Sam both uncomfortable and amused.

“You play the piano and the guitar?” Blaine asked disbelievingly. “How come I don’t know about this? I can see in your bedroom. You are only ever playing video games or drawing in your sketchbook.”

“I don’t know whether to be creeped out or flattered that you know this” Sam slanted a look at the other boy after hearing what he just said.

“Oh, sorry. That does seem creepy.” Blaine touched Sam’s arm. “Come on. Like you don’t know what I am doing?”

“Yeah, you are always on that piano or you are crying over some trashy novel” Sam admitted that he had kept track of his beautiful, curly haired neighbour.

“They are not trashy” Blaine defended his romance novels. He couldn’t help that he had to live his romantic fantasies vicariously through novels.

“Whatever.” Sam dismissed before adding quietly. “My guitar is under here” 

Sam bent and pulled out his shiny red fender strat from under the bed. “I don’t have an amp yet, but I think Dad is hinting at getting me one for my birthday.” Sam paused as he felt a pang of longing for his wonderful family. “But anyway, I just use it acoustically and I usually play it when the blinds are across, when I am getting ready to go to sleep. It’s calming.”

“Wow. And the piano?” Blaine asked, wanting to know more about his captivating neighbour.

“I learnt that at primary school when we were in Nashville. That’s where I learnt the guitar too. I like the guitar more so I saved up with my summer lawn mowing gigs and bought this beauty.” Sam smiled as he ran his hand over the body of the instrument.

Blaine sat and smiled at the other boy until he felt eyes on him. He looked towards the door and saw Stacey half hiding as she looked between the teenage boys in her brother’s room.

Sam noticed they weren’t alone either as he greeted his sister. “Hey, Stace! Come in!” Sam held out his arm, but Stacey ran toward Blaine and quickly sat on his lap and brought his arms around her protectively. Sam’s face fell as he remembered their ‘situation’ and that the little girl didn’t know the boy that he looked like too well.

“Hi. Are you Blaine?” The little girl asked from her cocoon of arms.

“Yeah.” Sam choked out over the lump in his throat. “And you must be Stacey. Your brother talks about you all the time. He really loves you, you know that?”

“Mm-hm” Stacey answered solemnly. “I helped him last night.”

Blaine shifted uncomfortably and tried to change the subject. “So Stacey, why don’t you tell us what you did at school today?”

“Oh, I did a painting!” Stacey exclaimed, looking up at the teen blonde she was sitting on. “I did a picture of you crying like last night. And I wrote a story in free-writing time about how I made you feel better.”

The little girl smiled up at Blaine and Sam felt a piercing in his heart. Blaine was crying last night? Was it because of what he thought Sam was doing with Sebastian? He had to do something to make it up to his friend. He could say they were friends, couldn’t he?

“Stacey, your brother tells me you are a really good drawer. Maybe you could show me some of your pictures in your special sketch book?” Sam asked smiling at his little sister.

The little girl squealed as she ran out of the room to grab the book. Sam knew it would give him a few minutes alone with Blaine.

“You’re doing well with her. For someone who’s not used to kids I mean.” Sam said as Blaine brought his knees up to his chin and hugged his legs to his chest.

Blaine shrugged, embarrassed by the compliment. “Yeah, they’re not so bad when you get used to the deafening decibels.”

“I really am sorry about what I made you think I did last night.” Sam put his hand on the other boy’s arm and tried to catch his eye. “I wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

Blaine simply nodded and smiled slightly as he looked out the window to his own house.

“Oh Dude!” Sam remembered. “Cooper is home! He was there when I woke up thismorning.”

Blaine’s eyes and mouth opened wide in surprise, horror and then sadness.

“Shit!” Blaine’s mouth drooped at the corners. “I haven’t seen him for over a month.”

“Dude, can I ask you something?” Sam asked quietly, checking the door to ensure no-one was listening. He continued after a nod from Blaine. “Where are your parents? How do you cope being there by yourself so much?”

Blaine looked at the comforter so long Sam was convinced he wasn’t going to answer him until the quiet words left the other boys mouth.

“They work away. A lot. My father is in Chicago most of the time. That’s where his main office is. My mother is over in Europe a lot as she is schmoozing clients and attending conferences. They call sometimes and see if I need anything. Mostly they just jabber about their own stuff and what I need to do. They have shipped me off to boarding schools in the past but Dad decided about a year or so ago that he didn’t want to pay out that kind of money for a fairy son who doesn’t appreciate it. To top it off, I won’t go to Business School, so they are cutting me off as soon as high school is over. So, I am saving whatever they are giving me at the moment to get me to New York. And from there, I will work to get myself through my degree.”

Sam longed to take Blaine into his arms as a tear rolled down his face. He wiped it away quickly though as Stacey came barrelling in and back onto Blaine’s lap. Blaine seemed to hold Stacey tightly for a couple of counts before clearing his throat and asking Stacey to show them her work. Sam moved up beside Blaine so their thighs were pressed tpgether and he enjoyed the warmth that spread through his body by the contact.  
________________  
Blaine’s POV

The next morning when Blaine got into Puck’s car he looked over at Sam and Cooper getting into Cooper’s car and gave a wave. Cooper being Cooper waved with a broad grin as did Sam. Blaine sank with a sigh into the car seat as he longed to be in the other car instead of with Puck and listening to stupid music. He had gotten quite close to Cooper over the past year or so since the showdown with their parents. He came home for about a week every month or two in between acting gigs that he got. The older boy was nowhere near as judgemental and condescending as he used to be. 

“Hey, could I maybe put a different CD on?” Blaine asked Puck, shaking himself out of the maudlin mood he was getting into.

“Sure, man!” Puck agreed as Blaine ejected the CD and put his own in. Blaine momentarily shut his eyes as he allowed the music to wash over him. ‘Against All Odds’ was his all-time favourite song.

“What’s with this shit?” Puck asked horrified at the sound coming out of his car stereo. 

“It’s Phil Collins. It’s very melodic. Give it a chance you may enjoy it” Blaine defended his favourite artist.

Puck paused and listened briefly before stating, “No, it’s still shit!” 

Blaine rolled his eyes but made no move to turn off the music.

“I put up with your Barry Manilow crap and now this? Dude, were you dropped on your head as a baby?” Puck looked at his blonde friend sideways while trying to get them to school as quickly as possible.  
__________________  
Sam’s POV

As Sam got out of Cooper’s car and made his way into the school grounds he noticed Quinn sitting on a garden bench crying. He rolled his eyes as he approached her. What has Puck done now?

“Hey, Quinn. You ok?” Sam asked sitting beside her.

“No.” Quinn answered as another sob broke out of her mouth.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Noah, he’s seeing some other girl.” Quinn broke down again as she admitted what was upsetting her.

“No, he wouldn’t do that” Sam hoped he sounded convincing as he looked around for Britney, Santana or someone else to deal with this so he could go and find Blaine.

“Then how come I saw him with his tongue down her throat?” Quinn asked pleadingly at Sam.

“Did you see who it was?” Sam thought Puck was working on his fidelity to the lovely blonde girl. Puck thought the world of Quinn. If the mohawked boy could just get over his need to uphold his stupid reputation. Although, Sam wasn’t one to talk, he let his decisions be swayed by how he would be portrayed by the other students.

“No, they were in his car.” Quinn sighed. “But I could see what they were doing clear enough. Why are guys such jerks. No offence. But why am I asking you for advice? You know less about relationships than anyone on the planet”

Sam could do nothing but stare at Quinn, that she would talk to him like that. Well, to Blaine like that. Sam frowned, thinking about his beautiful neighbour and how he was treated badly by so many people in his life. Including himself.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.” Quinn dismissed her previous comment and sighed. “I’m so stupid I know what Puck’s like.” 

“Then, why do you go out with him?” Sam asked.

“I lke him. A lot. I mean we had a child together … I thought I could change him but … Plus - When I transferred to McKinley I was nothing. I got with Puck and he got me on the Cheerios, I became friends with Santana and Britney and Sam and I became popular and, this sounds bad but I like being someone.” Quinn explained wiping the tears from her face and searching Sam’s eyes for understanding.

“More people feel like that than you know” Sam muttered more to himself, but Quinn heard.

“You don’t. You go your way no matter what anyone thinks. I admire you for that.” Quinn said as she stood up and made her way inside. 

Sam just sat and thought about what the blonde had just said. Blaine put across that he didn’t care what anyone thought of him. And for the most part, that was probably right. But Sam’s heart still ached for his neighbour that he deserved to have a bit more support and respect from those around him.

That afternoon in Glee, Sam enjoyed himself more than he had in a long time. The group was like a family and so supportive of each other. Mr Schuester just let anybody sing whatever in between practices for up-coming competitions. Blaine cutely asked Sam if it was ok to use his body to sing some of the stuff that he thought he couldn’t pull off as himself. Sam laughed and told him to go ahead. Blaine performed Nelly’s Hot in Herre and totally nailed it. Sam grinned as he gazed at his neighbour having such a great time and didn’t hear Quinn approach.

“Hey, Blaine” 

“Uh, Quinn. Hi!” Sam answered, shooting a look at Puck and seeing the mohawked boy glare at him.

“So, I really want to thank you for listening to me thismorning. You are a really nice guy, huh?” Quinn smiled at Sam and looked at the other girls who were engrossed in flirting with Blaine, who was currently using Sam’s abs for some white chocolate body rolls. “I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to our sleepover tonight?”

“Me?” Sam blurted. “You want a guy at your sleepover?”

“Well you are a gay guy with a major crush on Sam. Believe me, we have all been there. And you are the co-captain of the Cheerios. We should spend more time together. You know bonding time.” Quinn bit her lower lip while she waited for Sam to answer.

What did she say about Blaine having a crush on Sam? Was Sam so obvious in the way he was looking at Blaine?

“Um … sure” Sam said. “That might be fun.” The idea grew on Sam as he thought about it. Maybe he could see where Britney’s head was at and get some inside gossip on how he could get her back when he got his body back. Wait, did he want Britney back?

“Great!” Quinn broke Sam out of his thoughts. “So I will come pick you up on the way to Brit’s. You live next to Sam, right?”

“Yes. I do.” Sam chuckled in response to the absurdity of the statement.

“Cool. See you at 7!” And with that Quinn sashayed away and Puck looked at him like he was going to hurt him. Sam told himself to remind Puck Blaine was gay and there was absolutely no chance of him trying to hit on his girlfriend. As Sam got up to go talk to Puck, Blaine came rushing at him excitedly.

“Oh my god, Sam! I’m going to a frat party!” Sam looked at his own face as it almost split in two with happiness. “I’ve never been invited to any party, let alone a frat party!”

“Have fun, Dude!” Sam patted Blaine’s shoulder. “Actually, you were just invited to a slumber party with the girls tonight.” Sam waggled his eyebrows at the other boy.

“Oh, Sam no! You cannot go to a slumber party with your ex-girlfriends!” Blaine hissed at him.

“Wouldn’t be the first time” Sam chuckled as he left the room and a fuming Blaine staring after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam’s POV

Sam was waiting outside Blaine’s house for Quinn when she pulled over on the curb to pick him up for the sleepover. He snickered to himself as he thought about how he had dated all three of the girls he was about to have a sleepover with. Of the three of them he had only had sex with Britney - Santana scared him too much (thank goodness she wasn’t interested anyway) and Quinn was too freaked out that she would get pregnant again. Puck had since convinced her that condoms were not the work of the devil.

As he walked into Britney’s room with Quinn he stood and gaped at Britney and Santana making out on the bed. He didn’t think he had ever heard them make those noises when he made out with either of them. ‘Hmm, maybe this was for the best. Maybe Britney and Santana were meant to be together.’ Sam thought to himself. Santana looked sideways when she noticed they weren’t alone and broke away from Britney when she saw a boy in the room.

“Why did you invite the choir-nazi hobbit to our sleep over?” Santana demanded of Quinn.

“C’mon San, Blaine’s the co-captain of the Cheerios we should make more of an effort to spend time with him and get to know him. He is really nice.” Quinn defended smiling at 

Sam and glaring at Santana at the same time. That was quite a good trick to pull off.

“Becky is the other co-captain,” Santana crossed her arms across her chest as she glared Quinn. “You don’t see me lining up to give her a manicure do you?” Quinn rolled her eyes and Sam hoped they weren’t going to now invite Becky, the perky blonde co-captain to come over as well. She was a little scary. Not as scary as Santana but …. yeah. 

“Blaine is cool. He just wants to hang, right?” Quinn encouraged Sam to defend himself (well, defend Blaine) for being there. 

“Yeah, can’t wait ‘til we all get in our jammies” Was all Sam could say as he wanted to tell Santana that she was a rude bitch and if anyone should go, it should be her!

“I guess.” Santana seemed to be wearing down. “I see you have finally found the error of your geekish ways?”

“Oh yeah, I just wanna have fun!” Sam sad hoping he didn’t sound too sarcastic. Who did she think she was? He only ever went out with her as she had pretty much bullied him into it. And thank god she had then decided to dump him. 

“Yay!” Britney shouted excitedly jumping up and down on the bed. “Let’s get into our PJs!”

Quinn jumped on the bed with Britney and started having a pillow fight. They dragged a reluctant Santana up with them and took each other’s shirts off.

Let the games begin.  
__________________  
Blaine’s POV

Puck killed the engine of his car in front of a house overflowing with drunk teenagers and blaring a bass that was threatening to shatter the windows. They were obviously at the venue of the party and Blaine tried to get the excitement back that he had earlier but all he felt now was nervous.

“Oh yeah, check out that ass! Target locked in.” Puck drawled as he ogled one of the girls walking into the party.

“What about Quinn?” Blaine asked. He didn’t really know what was going on with them two. They were on more than off lately. He could tell that Puck genuinely had feelings for his blonde girlfriend. ‘Why did some guys have to ruin it all to try and be cool?’ Blaine thought to himself.

Puck looked around the car, sarcastically. “Nope, I don’t see her” He said and ogled as more girls were entering the party.

“Think about it.” Blaine implored. “Are you willing to betray the love of a good woman for the cheap thrill of a tawdry one night stand?”

“You crack me up.” Puck chuckled loudly. “Who is that an impression of?”

Blaine just shrugged and looked at the house, giving up on trying to understand Sam’s friend.

“You’re the faithful one buddy.” Puck said with his hand on Blaine’s arm. “I’m the Puck-man. I have locked target and I am going to go and get some of that ass. Are you with me? You need to get back on the horse after finally getting rid of the lesbian.”

“Britney is not a lesbian.” Blaine defended Sam’s ex-girlfriend. He had his suspicions that Santana and Britney were a little closer than most friends, but he didn’t doubt her feelings for Sam. Britney was most likely bisexual …

“Suit yourself, man.” Puck brought Blaine out of his musings. “Now get out of this car and get drunk with me before I make a fool of myself and break down Quinn’s door and tell her I love her and she needs forgive me for being a horse’s ass.”

Puck suddenly looked at his hands in his lap and said quietly, “Dude, I just need a night to forget this shit. I screwed up and I know it. Quinn’s off talking bad about me to the Bitchios while they’re waxing each other’s bits and I just need to get drunk and pretend I don’t have any regrets and go flirt with these girls and get so wasted until I forget my own name and end up with the worst hangover tomorrow during which I am going to go and grovel to a beautiful blonde.”

Blaine smiled slightly. This was Puck saying that he needed some guy time to sort out his feelings. 

“You are going to grovel to me?” Blaine joked trying to lighten the mood in the car. “You said beautiful blonde so …”

Puck let a puff of air out in amusement and relief. He smiled at his blonde friend.

“Okay,” Blaine said “Let’s go lock in some of those targets.”

Blaine hopped over the passenger and rounded to the driver’s side. Puck had also gotten out and grabbed the 6pack of beer out of the back seat and threw his arm around Blaine’s shoulder as they entered the party.  
__________________  
Sam’s POV

Meanwhile at the sleepover, Britney lay on her stomach in front of Sam, painting his toenails. Sam thought this was a good time to talk to her as Quinn and Santana were currently in the ensuite waxing or bleaching things that Sam really didn’t want to know about.

“So you and Sam, huh?” Sam asked looking to see the girl’s reaction.

“Oh” Britney scoffed. “That is completely over”

Sam frowned at the lack of feeling from his former girlfriend. 

“Such a shame.” He continued. “You were the perfect couple”

“I was only really seeing him because he is the quarterback.” Britney looked away.

“Without you, he is just another dumb jock with his brains in his shorts.” Santana said as her and Quinn came out of the bathroom to join the other two in the bedroom. “Which is convenient because there’s nothing much else going on down there, if you catch my drift.” Santana giggled, putting her arm around Britney’s shoulders.

To Sam’s horror, Britney and Quinn were giggling also. 

“But, it’s ok.” Britney said as she looked at the job she had done of the toes in front of her. “He needs to explore his dolphin side. And I am happy that I can as well.”

With this Britney got up off the floor and sat on Santana’s lap kissing her softly. The two girls shared a long intense look as Quinn cleared her throat.

“So, Blaine!” she said she grabbed Sam’s hand and got him up off the floor. “I couldn’t help but notice when we were getting changed that you’re a little on the bristly side.”

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“Down … below.” Quinn elaborated as she gestured her own crotch. “You’ve got sort of a rainforest thing going on.”

“You checked out my junk?” Sam asked incredulously. 

Quinn merely nodded as if that was a normal thing to do.

“Plus - It’s a bush. Isn’t it supposed to be … bushy?” Sam asked, wondering where this was going.

All three girls shook their heads as Britney informed, “We’ve all gone totally Latino”

“You should too.” Santana smirked 

“You know we could do it for you right now” Quinn suggested with an excited look on her face.

“Latino?” Sam shrugged. “What the hell. Let’s do it!”

Sam got carried away with Quinn’s excitement, but wondered what Blaine would think about the man-scaping.

“We have a green light on the Brazilian!” Quinn’s voice rose higher with excitement. “Santana get me scissors and depilatory strips. Britney we need towels and hot water, lots of it.”

Quinn delegated jobs to the girls and they quickly moved as if they were about to start some serious operation. 

“Now, Blaine” Quinn now addressed Sam as she positioned him onto his back. “Just relax and do exactly as I say” 

Once Sam was on his back, Quinn ripped off his pyjama bottoms. Suddenly Santana and Britney were back and grabbed a hold of each leg, forcing them apart. Quinn shoved a face cloth into Sam’s mouth.

“Bite down on this.” Quinn instructed as Sam looked elsewhere in the room. It was best just to let them do whatever they were going to do. Quinn was rubbing something along his groin, but luckily he didn’t make a fool of himself by cracking a woody. The fear of what was about to happen was probably enough to make his dick (or Blaine’ dick) shrink away from offending hands.

“Ok, 1 … 2 … 3!” Quinn pulled the wax strip off.

Sam screamed into the face cloth as coursing heat ran through his groin. 

“Excellent.” she breathed as she held up the first strip full of Blaine’s pubes.

‘Oh god, Blaine is going to kill me!’ Sam groaned around the cloth in his mouth.

________________  
Blaine’s POV

The next morning, Blaine was feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He lay on what felt like a pile of rocks. Spinning rocks. His head pounded and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool. As he started to come back to earth he just made out his own voice and voices of children ‘Oh great, I’m not dead – but I still look like Sam and live with his noisy little –‘ Blaine stopped the thoughts as even they seemed to hurt his head.

The bed dipped slightly beside him and gentle hands touched shoulder.

“Blaine?” He heard his own voice whisper to him. He felt a pang of longing for Sam’s voice to whisper to him. “Here, take things and you should start to feel better.”

Blaine cracked open his eyes slightly, not letting too much of the blinding light in. Sam was sitting on the bed holding a couple of aspirin and a fizzy liquid. Blaine took them gratefully.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked as Blaine finished the drink and set the glass on the bedside table.

“A little better, thanks. What happened to Stacey and Stevie?” Blaine asked as he wondered (now the room was spinning slower) why there weren’t children bouncing noisily on the bed.

“I asked them to give you some time as you weren’t feeling well. They will pester you about it later.” Sam grinned cheekily. Blaine gazed at the other boy and was sure he never made his face look that … mischievous. 

“How much did you drink last night?” Sam asked, still whispering in empathy for Blaine’s situation.

“I don’t know.” Blaine pouted.

“Ooh” Sam sympathised.

“I just remember feeling unusually happy and having a really good time. Then it was like someone picked up the room and started spinning it.” Blaine groaned.

“Think of it as a rite of passage, Dude!” Sam excitedly grinned. “Just …go easy next time”

“Mm” Blaine mumbled and looked gratefully at his neighbour. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Yeah” Sam blushed and looked away uneasily. Blaine didn’t know his skin tone could actually blush. “See you after lunch? We have stuff to do today”

All Blaine could do was nod as the other boy took off through the window and crossed through to the house next door through the tree.

A few hours later when Blaine felt more human, he ventured out through the window to swing across to his own bedroom. As he landed (rather heavily) in through the window he saw Sam sorting through some of his clothes in the wardrobe.

“You came through the window!” Sam exclaimed excitedly as he turned to face his neighbour.

“One of the many new skills I’ve acquired as late” Blaine replied, quite proud of his accomplishment.

“I’m trying to decide what to wear for your audition” Sam explained why he was going through Blaine’s cupboard.

“Navy suit, white shirt, red bow tie” Blaine automatically responded. He had been planning this audition for as long as he can remember.

“You don’t think … maybe … something a little hotter?” Sam asked with a teasing smile.

“Sam! It is essentially a college interview…“ Blaine started to rant until he noticed the smirk on his own face. “You’re joking.”

“At least now you can tell.” Sam said softly teasing. “But I keep getting distracted in here. Dude! You have been holding out on me! I had no idea you like comics!”

Blaine felt himself blush and realised there was no way to get out of this. The whole school was going to know he was a dork… Well a bigger dork than they already thought.

“I don’t have some of these issues! Have you seen my collection in the bedside cupboard? We should totally get our collections together and work out which ones we can lend to each other!” Sam said excitedly as Blaine noticed he had created a separate pile of comics beside him. 

Blaine stood with his mouth open staring at the excited face in front of him. Was this really happening? Did Sam just tell him he was also into comics? He realised he must have been gaping a little too long when Sam hung his head and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“Um … that is if you want to. You might not want to lend any to me which is cool, totally –“ 

“No! No, that would be great.” Blaine blurted shaking himself out of his shock. “Of course we can swap. I’m sorry. I just had no idea you would be into comics.”

“Are you kidding? I love them! I love Marvel and DC. I don’t want to decide which is better. And I love all the movies based on them too. Oh and who is your favourite Avenger?” 

Sam excitedly babbled.

“Easy – Iron Man” Blaine automatically replied.

“Nuh-uh – The Cap all the way.” Sam responded. 

“Let’s agree to disagree on that one. But yeah I love those movies too.” Blaine smiled at Sam and the two held each other’s gaze for a few counts before both shyly looking away.

“Ah…. I’ve been thinking” Sam rubbed the back of his neck again. Blaine thought this was very cute. He was going to have a sore neck when he got it back from the all the rubbing   
Sam was doing.

“While things are like this,” Sam continued “I wonder if it would make sense if we went to the homecoming dance together. Because… well ….. who else would be go with? It wouldn’t be a date!”

Blaine looked quickly to the floor to hide the disappointment in his eyes at the last statement that was forcefully tacked onto the end of one of the best questions he’d been asked in his entire life.

“No, of course it wouldn’t” Blaine shrugged. “But yeah, I would like that.”

Sam seemed to let out a breath and smiled widely at Blaine. “Great it’s a date, not date … date” 

Sam’s blabbering and stuttering was interrupted by Cooper at the bedroom door knocking and yelling out.

“Hey, Squirt” Cooper announced himself as he opened the door “I’m going to head to the –“

Blaine froze as soon as he heard his brother. When Cooper came in and noticed him in his brother’s room, Blaine saw the shock and amusement cross his face.

“Hi Coop – er” Blaine remembered what he looked like, but couldn’t help but be excited to see his brother. “How are you?”

“Great, thanks” Cooper slanted his eyes quickly toward Sam, who waved, and blue eyes came back to Blaine. “You are Sam from next door, right?”

“Yes, yes I am” Blaine had an overwhelming urge to cry.

“Cool.” Cooper looked back toward Sam with eyebrows raised. Blaine recognised this as Cooper’s way of asking if everything was ok. But Sam thought … otherwise.

“Oh, nothing’s happening. We were … studying” Sam blurted to the older man.

“If that’s what you want to call it” Cooper sent another look toward Blaine, which made the latter nervous. He didn’t say any more to him though as his attention went back to Sam. “I’m going to go to the store. You need anything? Or do you want to come with me?”

Blaine had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the tears. He missed his brother so much and he wouldn’t be here long before he would have to go again to another film shoot.   
He just hoped they could fix this whole body thing before the older man had to leave again.

“I’m all good. Thanks, bro” Sam smiled. Cooper gave them both a slanted look and left the room without another word.

Blaine cleared his throat and made his way to the window. “I’m going to head back to your house too. I have – uh – I have homework.” He hopped into the tree and took off before Sam could say anything. With the tears in his eyes, he missed the ledge next to Sam’s window and he slipped down to the limb below with a thud.

“Ow!” He couldn’t help but yelp from the pain in his ass.

“You ok?” Sam asked with genuine concern in his voice.

“I’m ok.” Blaine yelled back. He noticed the other boy hanging out the window watching his every move until he was safely inside. With a soft smile to each other the boys went on their own way. Neither remembered they were supposed to be practicing football plays and audition pieces that afternoon…


	8. Chapter 8

Sam’s POV

When Cooper got home, Sam went downstairs to help Blaine’s brother put the groceries away. He liked Cooper, he was funny and also did impressions. Though, he was nowhere near as good at them as Sam. Sam giggled at himself for having such thoughts of himself. As annoying as this situation was and how much he missed his family, he was actually enjoying himself lately. He loved hanging out with Blaine, Cooper was great to have around as a big brother and Sam was actually getting to know those around him a lot better. 

Last night he had decided that he was better without Britney. And so was she. Her and Santana brought something out in each other that was … nice. But Sam, he would try to let Blaine know how he felt about him soon. He still felt like Blaine could do better than him and he would probably dump Sam’s sorry ass when he went off to New York to be a big Broadway star, but he also owed it to himself to give it a try. He wanted to be there for Blaine, protect him and make him smile. He wanted to encourage him to follow all his dreams and hold him close whenever he was sad.

“I’m going to go out for a bit this afternoon. But I will be home later to help with dinner.” Sam said as he put the last of the vegetables in the crisper.

“Can I ask what you are doing?” Cooper sent a concerned look at the boy who he thought was his brother.

“I’m studying with Blaine” Sam smiled as he thought of spending more quality time with his neighbour.

“Again?” Cooper’s frown deepened. “Wasn’t he just here?”

“Sorry, is this a problem?” Sam asked, worried that Cooper may not approve of his brother spending too much time with him.

“Um … no … it’s Ok.” Cooper said as he looked at the magazine in front of him before turning back to Sam. “I’m just a little confused about the complete turnaround. What happened to ‘Sam’s stupid … Sam’s trouble ….Sam’s a loser’”.

Sam’s heart stopped beating momentarily. Um … what?

“Why would you say that about Sam?” Sam asked quietly, trying to stay calm until he knew what was going on.

“I’m not calling Sam anything,” Cooper chuckled as he stood up from the table and approached the confused boy standing by the counter. “I am simply repeating the phrases you have been sprouting to me for the past year or so - every time I tease you about staring out the window at your spunky blonde neighbour!” Cooper teased as he poked Sam in his side.

“W – well” Sam stuttered as he tried to put some words together. Blaine really thought that way about him? He thought he was stupid and trouble and a loser? Sam turned and headed for the front door. He couldn’t hang around and hear any more of what Cooper was saying.

“Hey. Come on!” Cooper called after him. “You know I’m just teasing you. I’m glad you and Sam have kissed and made up.”

Sam could hear the older man chuckle loudly as he walked down the sidewalk and headed toward the school football field. He always went to the field for a run and throw some footballs around when he was feeling sad or confused. True, he felt confused often; he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed and never pretended to be. But he was feeling so good about getting closer with Blaine and now he had found out exactly what Blaine thought of him. Sam broke into a run and tried to clear his mind to stem the tears that were threatening to fall.  
______________

Blaine’s POV

Blaine stood in Sam’s room trying to decide what to wear to go over to his own home as they needed to practice for the audition and work on some football plays. He stood checking out Sam’s body in the full length mirror. Sam had such an amazing physique. He worked hard on it, too. Blaine tried to keep up with the routine Sam had set for himself, but it was exhausting. Sam needed to take a break once in a while. Now that they were getting a bit closer as friends, Blaine decided to try and get Sam to relax a little and realise that he had a great body. He knew the blonde had a few issues with his body and he wanted to support him and try and boost his confidence and self-esteem in any way that he could.

Blaine took off his shirt and ran a hand down the well-defined pecs and abs. Blaine felt his dick move and giggled nervously at the thought that he was really turning himself on. Yes, this body swap thing wasn’t so bad at all. Especially when he had such a beautiful body to play in.

Feeling as though he was being watched, Blaine quickly spun to the bedroom door and found Stevie watching him. Blaine cleared his throat and stepped away from the mirror.

“Hey, what’s up Stevie?” Blaine tried not to sound as embarrassed as he felt. He ran his hands through his hair to try and calm himself down.

“What are you doing?” The young blonde asked as he came in and sat on his older brother’s bed. Big green eyes stared openly at Blaine while they waited for an answer.

“I am just …” Blaine wracked his brain for something innocent to tell the boy. “Trying to find something to wear to … um … go and see someone thisafternoon.”

“But you aren’t wearing anything?” Stevie said looking at his brother and the shirt on the bed.

“I have boxers on …” Blaine crossed his hands over his chest, defensively. He saw the sly grin starting on the little face and Blaine suddenly knew how to handle the situation. “What? You think I should wear something else?”

The little boy laughed loudly at the silliness. “YES!” He giggled.

“Seriously?” Blaine got back in front of the mirror and posed for the boy. “You don’t think I could just go like this?”

“No! You silly-head!” Stevie squealed in delight at the direction the conversation was going.

“But I went to school like this a couple months ago, remember?” Blaine put his hands on his hips and tried to ‘reason’ with his ‘brother’. “Maybe I should just walk around like this all the time!”

Stevie squealed again and leapt at Blaine. Little hands grabbed onto Blaine’s boxers and yanked them to his ankles. With a squeal, Blaine tried to cover himself (well Sam’s junk) but Stevie was tickling him around his waist. And wow, was Sam ticklish! Blaine thought he would have to remember this fact but at the moment he was trying to get away from ticklish little hands. Blaine tried to step aside and away but the underwear pooled at his feet obstructed the movement and he found himself in a heap on the floor with the little blonde on top of him.

As quick as the assault happened it had also stopped. When he realised that Stevie was now sitting in front of him and staring his laughter died down and he was able to take a breath.

“Sammy?” The little boy asked quietly. “How come you look different to me and Stacey?”

“Sorry?” Blaine said as he tried to sit up and untie the boxers from the knot they had got themselves into with all the kicking he had done. Man, Sam really was ticklish!

“I mean, your pee-pee” Sammie whispered while pointing to Sam’s penis.

“Oh!” Blaine froze and thought, ‘What the? Why me?’ “Um… well … in what way Stevie?”

Blaine tried to stall for time to think about what to say to the little boy.

“I mean. I have a pee-pee and you have a pee-pee. Did you know Stacey doesn’t?” Stevie whispered incredulously as though this was a shocking fact. “Mum said it’s coz she’s a girl. But how come mine doesn’t look like yours?”

Blaine’s demeanour softened at the innocence of the young boy beside him.

“Do you mean the size?” Blaine asked quietly as he kept trying to straighten out the boxers and pull them up before anyone else came by and saw him.

Stevie nodded vigorously and added, “Plus, the other morning your pee-pee was kind of standing up but now it’s not. How do you make it do that?” 

Blaine looked at the wide eyes of the young blond as he finally got his boxers up and felt a little more covered up. Physically, at least.

“Stevie, my whole body is a lot bigger than yours. When you are older and … bigger, then … everything else will get … bigger.” Blaine tried to explain.

“But how do I make it stand up?” The serious look on Stevie’s face would have been funny, in any other situation.

“Um, that is something that … Um,” Blaine seriously had no idea what to say. This was an innocent little boy. How could he explain some of the things that went through his mind? Quite often they featured his brother. When alone, Blaine quite often thought of doing things to Sam’s body and Sam doing things to his …. Yeah, no, this was not a conversation he could have with an innocent little boy.

“Stevie, when you are older, that is something that we are going to have to talk about ok?” Blaine said softly.

“Why? Just tell me now!” The boy pleaded Blaine.

“Sorry Stevie, but it is something that happens to you when you are older and I promise that Sa – I will be here for you to talk to when … you get bigger. OK?” Blaine put his hand on the younger boy’s arm to try and get him to settle and understand.

Stevie just crossed his arms and pouted. He stared at Blaine for what felt like minutes before taking off out the door.

Blaine’s head fell in his hands in relief of the conversation being over. He quickly stood and threw some clothes on before escaping out the front door to go and see Sam. Wow, he better tell the blonde about a conversation he was most likely going to have to have in a few years’ time.

Blaine knocked on his own front door and giggled once again at the situation. It was either laugh or cry. To his surprise, Cooper answered the door.

“Hi Cooper” Blaine grinned broadly at his brother “Is Blaine around?” He asked politely.

“Blaine went back to the school, I think.” Cooper frowned slightly as he crossed his arms and leant against the door frame. “He plays on the auditorium piano when he’s upset.”

Blaine’s heart stopped. While he was basking in the knowledge that his brother knew him so well and knew where he went when he was upset, there was also the fact that Sam was upset.

“Is everything ok?” Blaine asked, concerned for Sam.

“Oh, he’ll be fine. We just had a bit of a ... thing. You know … brothers!” Cooper looked to the floor and away out of what Blaine could tell was slight guilt. Well, as much as what Cooper would allow himself to feel anyway. Hmmm, interesting, Sam had a ‘brother’ moment thisafternoon too.

Blaine wanted to spend a little more time talking to Cooper before he went off in search of Sam.

“Yeah, definitely” Blaine answered in relation to the ‘brothers’ comment. “So how have you been?” He asked genuinely wanting to hear how his brother had been since his last trip home.

Cooper smiled broadly at the blonde in front of him. “Fine Sam. Just fine, thank you.” He politely answered with a slight chuckle at the question from someone he barely knew.

“Good to hear” Blaine said as, before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed his brother in a tight hug, before running toward the front footpath and toward the school.  
______________

Sam’s POV

Sam had been at the school football field for some time as he noticed the sky starting to get dark. He probably should get home to help with dinner, but he didn’t feel like being around Cooper at the moment. He was still stinging from the conversation they had earlier. He had gotten the couple of footballs he had stashed under the grandstand for when he and Puck came to the school some nights and weekends and was practicing his throws. Knowing his luck he would be stuck in this body and he needed it to be strong and get it on the football team and …

“Hey! What are you trying to do?” He heard his voice behind him. Sam froze before just going back to throwing. He didn’t want to talk to the other boy who he thought was his friend. Yes, they bantered but he thought they had each other’s back just the same. He never thought Blaine actually full-on hated him!

“Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Funny, was that actual concern he heard in that voice.

“Back off” Sam muttered between gritted teeth.

“Why are you doing this?” Blaine was getting closer and sounding more anxious.

“Because this is who I am. This is all I’ve ever been. Now I’m not even that.” Sam blurted out, hating that hurt that was evident in Blaine’s voicebox as he was using it.

“Football is not who you are” Blaine answered trying to get Sam to look him in the eye.

“You don’t get it do you? People like you never do” Sam stopped and faced Blaine. He hoped that his face looked angry and not just hurt. 

“People like me? What is it exactly that people like me don’t get?” Blaine sounded hurt but that didn’t make Sam feel any better.

“People like me!” Sam exclaimed loudly.

“Then educate me please!” Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Sam to continue.

Sam took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and try to dislodge the lump in his throat.

“Ok. We like to play ball. Maybe we’re even good at it. So maybe we get accepted to some second rate shit-kicker college or maybe go work with our dad at Spatula World or who knows. But what we don’t get is a great job, a big apartment in the city and a prestige education and a career in the spotlight.”

“So, this is about the interview?” Blaine asked quietly. He didn’t sound like he was judging Sam, but that just made Sam feel worse.

“No – Yes – I don’t know!” Sam shouted as he threw another ball. ‘Why did Blaine have to make him feel so confused?’

“It’s ok to be nervous” Blaine offered.

“Nothing is ok. Nothing. Tomorrow I’m supposed to be playing the most important game of my life. It’s my destiny. Mine. I’m not supposed to be attending some college audition.”   
Sam yelled in a rush. Surprising himself with all that was coming out of his mouth.

“Don’t limit yourself, Sam. You are so much more than just a great football player! You are a talented singer, musician, and model! I saw your portfolio you have started; there are some amazing shots in there!” Blaine started approaching Sam and all Sam could think about was what Cooper said to him earlier. Blaine may be spouting all this stuff now, but that wasn’t what he really felt, was it?

“Do me a favour; Save your inspirational speeches for someone who gives a damn. I know who I am. I’m a loser, I’m trouble and don’t forget the most important one … I’m stupid!” Sam shot at Blaine as he ran away from the other boy unable to stay there any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus between chapters, work has been sapping all my creativity :(.

Sam’s POV

Sam walked through the intimidating halls of the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. In an act of defiance he had decided to wear a red blazer over a navy shirt and pants with a red and navy checked bow tie. It wasn’t really an act of defiance as Sam knew Blaine looked amazing in red and navy and he needed Blaine to look good for this interview. Sam tried to take deep breaths to calm his heart down as he tried to collect his thoughts. What he would do to have Blaine here with him. Blaine made him feel calmer. Sam was still hurt by what he learnt of the other boy and how he felt about him. But Sam decided to use this to prove to Blaine and himself that he was more than that. That he was capable of doing much more than what most people thought of him. And over the time him and Blaine had been in this bizarre Freaky-Friday thing, he learnt how quite a few people thought about him. The good and the bad.

A pretentious little woman suddenly cleared her throat near him and broke Sam out of his internal reflections. She motioned for him to follow her down the hall. ‘Ok, Sam’ He thought to himself ‘Game on’. He walked into the large room that looked like it might be a dance studio with ballet bars and mirrors lining the walls. There was a shiny black grand piano in the corner and an older man in a grey suit sitting beside it, looking bored already. Sam wondered how many other wannabes he had interviewed already today.

“Mr Anderson” The older man half stood in greeting.

“Hello” Sam nodded at the man. “Blaine, please.” Sam offered to try and take some of the iciness off the situation.

“Hi Blaine, I’m Geoff. Take a seat.” The man offered with a smile. ‘Phew! Score 1 Sammy!’ Sam patted himself on the back as he took the proffered seat in front of the man. ‘Hmm, I have to talk before just breaking out in song with the piano – oh dear’ Sam thought as his heart beat almost out of his chest.

“Now Blaine, one of the qualities we hope for in any NYADA student is their passion. Your term papers and test results are exemplary but your love and knowledge of music is rare in a person of your years” Geoff said to Sam as Sam nodded along. This was not news to Sam, Blaine was a fricking genius and a little Mozart to boot!

Geoff gestured to Sam to elaborate and Sam shifted in his chair and cleared his throat.

“Thank you. It is an important part of my life. I like the way that music can portray feelings and express your emotion - complicated and deep feelings that you can’t explain literally.” Sam tried to channel Blaine and thought of some of the ways he talked to him about his art.

The interview kept going and Sam did his best Blaine impression and thought he was doing a fairly good job until it came to what Sam thought was a trick question.

“Blaine, what about contemporary composers. Are there any that you particularly admire?” The interviewer was sitting forward in his seat, eager to hear Sam’s answer. But Sam thought about the question and thought the man was having a go at him. Surely a NYADA student can’t come in here and say they like Nikki Minaj or Taylor Swift, could they? Wasn’t it all about the old guys in wigs and Shakespeare stuff? That was the stuff that Blaine had drummed into him.

“No?” Sam said, though even to his own ears it sounded like a question. ‘Come on, Sam! Don’t stuff this up!’ He chastised himself.

“Oh, why is that?” The interviewer asked.

“Because they suck?” Sam couldn’t help the grimace on his face as he said it. But he was way out of his depth. ‘Why didn’t these guys just tell you what they wanted to hear? Why can’t they ask simpler, more direct questions?’

“Oh. So if new songs are no longer relevant, than songwriters such as yourself are doomed to extinction?” The interviewer challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, no” was all Sam could say as he saw that he was losing the interest of the greying man in front of him.

“I think that will be all. “ The interview started to say as he wrote a few notes on the clipboard in front of him. Most likely how much Sam sucked. But this wasn’t for Sam. Blaine did not suck!

“But I didn’t get to play my song?” Sam announced trying to save the interview.

“I think I have heard enough” Geoff didn’t even look at Sam as he scribbled some more derogatory notes.

As Sam rose from his chair feeling a large aching hole in his chest he caught Blaine’s sad reflection in the mirrors on the wall. Yes, it was him – Sam that was sad and depressed from the interview, but it was Blaine that he was doing this for and he needed to try one more thing… for Blaine.

“Actually, I do like some modern music. In fact I love them.” Sam sat back down.

“Oh.” The interviewer stopped and looked at Sam due to the conviction in his voice.

“Yeah. Ed Sheeran, Taylor Swift, Kelly Clarkson to name a few.”

“And you consider their music exemplary?” Sam noticed the interviewer wasn’t judging him, he was just genuinely interested in what Sam had to say.

“Yes. They tell the story of our generation.” Sam smiled as he continued to talk about how the music made him feel and how he had certain songs for certain moods. He thought at some places he was jabbering on a little too much, but Geoff seemed to be interested in what he was saying and encouraged him to continue.

Geoff gladly let Sam take the piano after a few more minutes of talking. Sam put everything into Blaine’s song. Every emotion, thought, feeling he had, went into Blaine’s composition. Blaine’s face swam before his eyes and Sam finished the piece with the greatest sense of bitter-sweetness. 

Sam ran to the bus after his interview/audition was over to get to the game. He looked at Blaine’s watch and saw that is was almost time for kick-off. He could almost see the coin toss in front of him as the bus hurtled toward Ohio.

As Sam raced as fast as Blaine’s legs could carry him into football stadium he could hear his father shout over the crowd “That’s my boy, that’s my son!”

Sam smiled as the fuzzy feeling ran through him. He missed his parents. He paused before heading into the bleachers as his eyes sought out Blaine. He missed Blaine too. All he wanted to do was talk to the boy and sort out the things that were said last night.

Sam found the boy currently occupying his body and locked eyes with him. He tried to give him an “I’m sorry for being a shit” and “you’re going great” telepathically. It seemed to have worked a little with the ghost of a smile that he received … seconds before Blaine was knocked to the ground as he found himself in the middle of play.

“Razorbacks take the lead 14 nothing early in the fourth quarter” The announcer reported as Sam headed for the stands and towards his parents. 

“Oh, Hi Blaine. Shouldn’t you be on the field in your cute little Cheerio outfit?” His mother greeted him. 

“I had my interview with NYADA today, I just got here.” Sam answered her, a little perturbed that his mother would speak that way to Blaine.

“Oh … I didn’t think football would be your thing if you didn’t have to be here” His mother implored.

“Just here to support Bl …. the team” Sam stumbled through his answer as his eyes tracked Blaine’s movements.

“Yeah well, we’re not doing too good” His father answered, a bit sick of the chit-chat while he was concentrating on how his son was doing on the field. Sam too shifted his focus to the field as Blaine had the ball and faked to Puck and ducked out of the way of on-coming opposition.

“Yeah! That’s my boy! My flesh and blood, ladies and gentlemen!” Sam’s dad stood and yelled to whoever would listen. Sam’s mum grabbed his arm and yanked him back down as Sam smiled quickly at his dad before looking back just in time to see Blaine get the ball to Puck and Puck leap his way over the line. 

“Touchdown by Noah Puckerman” The announcer yelled as the crowd went wild.

As Sam and his parents sat back down again from the excitement, his Dad offered him “You want a munch of my dog?” His dad took the sausage out of his bun and handed to the boy without paying attention.

“Yeah thanks, Dad.” Sam accepted the sausage and looked quickly at both his parents when he realised his slip but they weren’t paying any notice as they were watching the game in front of them. Blaine was doing an amazing job. Was there nothing he couldn’t do?

Blaine and Sam locked eyes as the final play was about to start.

“This is make or break for the Titans” The announcer built the moment for the crowd which all seemed to be on the edge of their seat. Sam sure was.

“Come on Blaine.” Sam whispered, not quiet enough though as his father looked at him a little funny. Sam ignored him as all his focus was on the man on the field.

___________  
Blaine’s POV

Blaine couldn’t see anyone open so he just took off with the ball before he was tackled. Using his boxing skills as well as those he has learnt from Sam and practices with Coasch Bieste to avoid all other players, he leapt over someone who has mid-dive to tackle him and somersaulted on the ground ove the line - resulting in a touchdown.

“Oh my god. I did it!” Blaine whispered to himself in disbelief in the few seconds of silence before the cacophony of sound started. Sirens, screaming and shouting erupted in the stadium as the announcer confirmed - 

“SAM EVANS WINS THE GAME FOR THE TITANS!!”

Blaine had to look for Sam to see what he thought of his play. Their eyes sought each other and Blaine could see the pride and happiness shining back at him. All Blaine wanted to do right now was to go to the other boy and explain everything and let him know how he felt about him. He felt so good right now, he felt the confidence to do anything. Including being shot down by the boy he loved deeply. Before he could move toward the other boy though, he was caught up in his team as they hugged and cheered their way to the locker room.

As they were heading through the corridor, a man in a bomber jacket grabbed Blaine’s elbow and pulled him to the side. 

“Great game, Son. Great game.” He said as he shook Blaine’s hand.

“Thank you, Sir.” Blaine politely replied as his heart beat wildly in his chest. ‘This was it; this was Sam’s big chance.’

“You decided on a college yet?” The scout asked him.

“I‘ve had my heart set on NYADA since I was a little boy” He automatically responded before mentally kicking himself. 

“That’s funny.” ‘Phew, the scout had a sense of humour’. He gave Blaine his business card. “Look, get your parents to give me a call, alright? It’s not NYADA but I think you will like what we have to offer.”

Blaine beamed “Wow! Thank you so much” he shook the older man’s hand again.

“Great game” The scout repeated as he sauntered off up their stairs and back onto the field. As Blaine was staring after the man, he saw Sam coming down the stairs toward him. As their eyes met and Blaine smiled at Sam, Sam ran toward Blaine and took him in his arms.

“You did it! You were great!” Sam murmured in Blaine’s ear as he squeezed him tight for a few moments before stepping back slightly and looking into Blaine’s eyes.

“Thank you. Did you see me out there?” Blaine asked a little shyly, wanting desperately for more validation by Sam.

All Sam could do was nod. Blaine thought Sam looked like he was going to cry. He was probably upset he didn’t get to play such an important game.

“I kicked ass!” Blaine thought he would lighten the mood before he remembered to tell Sam the important news. “Oh, and that guy? He was a scout! He gave me this card! You’re going to college! No spactulas!!”

“Thank you!” Sam said solemnly as he grabbed and squeezed Blaine’s arms. Blaine was grateful for the contact.

“You know what the best part is? I totally loved it! Your adrenaline gets pumping and the crowd gets totally into it. Just like performing!”

Sam looked sad and Blaine once again berated himself for rubbing in the situation the meant Sam missed the game as he was...

“Oh, the interview. Oh my god I totally forgot it. How was it?” Blaine asked, his eyes wide in realisation.

“It was amazing. I mean the place was incredible. And for a moment I really felt like a part of it… I gave it my best shot.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck in the self-deprecating way he always does.

“I’m sure you did. And that’s all anyone can ask. And I’ll tell you something, NYADA would be lucky to have someone like you. Thank you” Blaine said and believed wholeheartedly. Sam was amazing and Blaine would help Sam with getting the most out of this college opportunity.

Sam scoffed and smiled “Ditto. You know if I had to spend my life as someone else, I’d be honoured to be you.” Sam looked at Blaine through his eyelashes and back to the floor again.

Blaine’s heart flip-flopped and he whispered back. “Ditto back at ya!”

“Double ditto!” Sam blurted out.

“DOUBLE DOUBLE DITTO” Both boys blurted out at the same as they fell into a fit of giggles. The giggles subsided though as they both felt suddenly dizzy and the world seemed to turn on its axis. Blaine reached out a hand to Sam’s shoulder to ground himself when he saw that Sam looked to be going through a similar sensation. He was about to ask what was happening when he felt as though he was being pulled inside out through his belly button and the world went black. As he opened his eyes he realised he had to look up to see Sam. And he saw Sam in his beautiful body standing in front of him. He looked down and saw he was back in his own body and Sam was indeed back in his original body. Things had been rectified … Why did he feel a little sad at the thought?

He looked up into Sam’s eyes and oh, how he had missed looking into them. He smiled and Sam smiled back. He needed take Sam somewhere and explain about why Cooper had said those things and they could move forward … together. Sam opened his arms and was about to hold him when Sam’s body was suddenly flung into the air. Puck and Coach Bieste had gotten sick of him not celebrating with them and had come to get him. They carried him on their shoulders back to the locker room as Sam said, “Hey guys, I’m back!”

“What are you talking about man, this is the beginning! Woo!” Puck exclaimed as they lowered him to the ground and he was engulfed once again.

As Blaine rounded the corner to try and lure Sam away again he stopped as he saw Britney leap on Sam. “Hey there, football hero. Do I look attractive enough for you today?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Sam seemed to wrap his arms around her and kiss back greedily.

Tears filled Blaine’s eyes as he turned back down the hallway and ran home.


	10. It's a Sam Blaine Thing Chap 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Life is getting in the way of my Blam time :)

Sam’s POV

“Please Cooper, I have to talk to Blaine” Sam stood at the Anderson door for what felt like the thousandth afternoon in a row since the Homecoming game in which Blaine and he switched their bodies back.

“He doesn’t wish to talk to you” Cooper crossed his arms across his chest in protective mode.

“Come on, I have to explain – “ Sam begged.

“Blaine’s not going to the dance with you, Sam. But he does hope you have a great time with Britney S. Pierce.” With that Cooper slammed the door in Sam’s face.

Sam sighed defeatedly and slumped his way back to his own house with only a few looks back at the door of his beautiful neighbour hoping he would change his mind.

As Sam got ready to go to the homecoming dance he tried to look across into Blaine’s window but all the blinds were down. Still. They hadn’t been down this long in years. With a heavy heart he got into his dad’s pickup truck and drove to the dance. Alone.

As Sam walked into the school gym he looked around not really seeing anything. He only wanted to see Blaine. He heard more than saw the Glee girls up on the stage giving it their all. Britney wasn’t with them though ….

“Sammy!” Britney came rushing up to Sam wearing what looked like a white duck. Santana was stalking behind her wearing a matching outfit in black. Britney did a little twirl and asked him “So what you think of my dress?”

“You look nice, Brit” was all Sam could muster up with a sad half-hearted smile.

“It’s so tight it shows everything.” Santana draped herself over Britney and leaned them both toward Sam. “FYI - we had to leave our panties off so we are ready for our little party later.”

“Well, let’s hope you don’t get diarrhoea then” Sam winced at them and tried to look elsewhere.

“Oh!” Britney remembered, “Sammy I forgot to tell you – Lord Tubbington is throwing an After - Homecoming- Party tonight and the only people invited are you, me and Santana! Isn’t that exciting?”

Sam just sighed and gave another almost smile.

“I’m going to go and get some punch” Sam mumbled and walked away from the two girls.

Coach Bieste took the stage as Sam was drinking his punch. ‘Great’, he thought, ‘now the stupid Homecoming court announcements. Could this night get any worse?’

Blaine’s POV

Blaine sat on the porch watching the silent, still darkness of the night, trying not to think of an unmentionable neighbour at an unmentionable dance.

“Oh Blainers. You’re seriously not going to the dance?” Cooper said quietly as he came out and sat next to his brother.

Blaine just shook his head trying not to cry in front of his brother.

“Does this have anything to do with Sam?” Cooper asked unnecessarily.

“No” Blaine whispered and looked out to the night again. “Maybe … He likes someone else”

“Is this someone else a Prince like my Blainey Days?” Cooper put his arm on the back of the chair and turned slightly to face his despondent brother.

Blaine just gave Cooper a withering look “Anytime soon, she will be crowned Homecoming Queen”

To his credit, Cooper didn’t bat an eyelid at the change in pronoun. “No contest. Princes are cooler and younger and… hey, you’re related to me!”

Of course Cooper would think that was a positive. Blaine looked as his hands and sadly smiled despite himself.

“You really like him don’t you?” Cooper asked softly. All jokes forgotten.

“Yes” Blaine answered simply … and truthfully.

“Me too. I think he’s a good one.” Cooper paused to catch Blaine’s eye. “I think you should go”

“I don’t have anything to wear” Blaine said lamely.

“Because all of those tailored tuxes in your wardrobe have all been seen before?”

“Whatever”

“Plus, I kind of have a little gift for you.” Cooper grinned and quickly grabbed a box from just inside the front door. “I thought maybe you could use these?”

Cooper pulled out a pale grey bowlers’ hat and a grey bow-tie with yellow polka-dots. Blaine gasped and tears filled his eyes with emotion at how his brother knew him so well.

“Maybe that yellow suit of your could use an outing?” Cooper asked before Blaine shot out of his chair and threw his arms around the older boy’s neck.

“Thank you for being you, Cooper. I love you” Blaine whispered gratefully in his brother’s ear as he hugged him tightly.

“Back at ya, kiddo.” Cooper squeezed his brother in return. “Now go and get your fancy duds on and get your man”

Sam’s POV

Coach Bieste held the microphone and made the announcement Sam dreaded.

“The title of William McKinley High’s Homecoming King goes to … our football hero Sam Evans”.

Sam rolled his eyes as people around him clapped and patted his back. This was the last thing he wanted. So many people would kill for this to happen to them, but Sam didn’t want any of it - especially if Santana or Britney were going to be queen. 

Britney was currently jumping up and down beside him and clapping as Sam approached the stage. The coach congratulated him and he tried to look appreciative as she put on his crown and gave him the sceptre. He stood nervously to the side as he waited for the rest of the ceremony to take place.

“And now for the winner of this year’s Homecoming Queen” Bieste seemed to be as excited as the students “ … umm, OK, it seems we have a tie … Britney S Pierce and Santana Lopez!”

The girls hugged each other, squealed and came up to the stage hand in hand. Santana snatched the crown from the coach and placed it gently on Britney’s head. Santana then took the microphone from the unsuspecting coach and started her speech like she had won a Grammy Award or something.

“There are so many people that we want to share this honour with. Our hairdresser and make-up artist - Diana. Our dress designer –“

Coach Bieste quickly grabbed the microphone back and cut Santana off with a killer glare. “Thank you Miss Lopez. A round of applause please for your homecoming king and queen…s. Here to sing for their celebratory dance is the newest member of the Glee Club … Mr Noah Puckerman.”

Sam’s eyes popped when he saw Puck coming up on stage wearing a white tux.

“Hey Congrats, Dude” Puck smiled as he approached him. “Now get off the stage and dance with the hot babes while I get my groove on” He patted Sam’s back and pushed him toward the stairs down to the dance floor. 

“Good evening everyone.” Puck started as he put a guitar strap over his head. “I am singing this for the hot trio - Homecoming court to dance to, but I want to dedicate it to my queen, Miss Quinn Fabray. I love you, baby.” Quinn blew him a kiss and Sam looked between the two and smiled the first genuine smile he has mustered in days. It looked like Puck had manned up and had a chat with the blonde beauty and decided to be a better boyfriend.

Puck started crooning and the crowd parted for Sam, Britney and Santana to dance. As Sam walked toward Britney and Santana begrudgingly, he noticed someone enter the door. Blaine!? Sam smiled widely at Blaine and took his crown off and gave to Santana and said “You two go ahead” never once taking his eyes off the breathtaking site that was his beautiful neighbour.

To Sam, it was just him and Blaine in the room. No one else existed. Blaine looked stunning in a tailored yellow suit with pale grey hat and polka-dot tie. No-one rocked that look better than his beautiful curly haired neighbour.

Sam didn’t care if anyone was watching or not, he just went to straight to Blaine and started singing softly when they were in ear-shot of one-another:

How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave?  
'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
So, take a look at me now - well, there's just a .. um something … something

Blaine was smiling at him with tears in his eyes. He didn’t look too upset that Sam stuffed up the lyrics to his favourite song. ‘Wow’ Sam thought, “I totally understand the term breathtaking right now.’

“I’m sorry. I’m not a kick-ass songwriter like Phil Collins. But my guess is he wasn’t much of a Quarterback. I wish I could write you the most beautiful song and sing it to you. I don’t think I could write anything that would be good enough for you though.” Sam rambled.

“Sam, I-“ Blaine tried to talk to him but Sam needed to tell Blaine before he lost his nerve.

“Wait, can I just tell you that I wish I had the most beautiful and perfect lyrics in the world to sing to you? – I’d tell you how great you make me feel when I’m with you and how I love that little thing you do with your nose when you smile… You always correct my stupid grammar… But most of all I would tell you that you make me a better person - My own person. And that’s why I know that this” he gestured around to all the people staring at the two cheerleaders making out in the middle of the circle “all of this means nothing and you mean everything. But hey, I’m just a stupid Quarterback. I don’t have the right words.”

“Those were lovely words, the perfect lyrics.” Blaine whispered, smiling broadly with tears starting to fall down his cheeks from the raw emotion of Sam’s confession. “Come here you dumb jock.”

“Try and stop me, Gleek” Sam joked, though the gentleness of his voice sounded more like a term of endearment as he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s slight waist and held him tightly. They came together in the sweetest kiss far beyond anything they had imagined it to be.

Blaine’s POV

After the boys had kissed and danced and kissed some more, they decided it was time to head home. The two boys only made it as far as the tree between their houses in which they leaned on to make out some more. Blaine had never felt more alive, more special, more wanted in his life. He hoped Sam was feeling similar. He suspected by the way he clung to him and kept sighing into Blaine’s mouth that the boy was enjoying himself somewhat.

But before Blaine could really lose himself he needed to explain to Sam, what was said days ago to make him so upset. Blaine reluctantly pulled back slightly, keeping his arms around the blonde, but have his face back far enough that he could look into Sam’s beautiful pale green eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked sounding concerned.

“Nothing, I just wanted to please explain about what Cooper said to you the afternoon before the game and the audition.”

“Blaine you don’t have to. We say crappy things to each other all the time I-“ 

“No, please, let me tell you why I said those things….They were like a mantra to myself and to Cooper trying to convince the both of us that I didn’t like you … in that way. Every time he would catch me day dreaming or looking out the window at you, he would tease me and I would spout out those spiteful words, trying very hard to sound like I meant them. Apparently, Cooper believed me. But please know, that I have never meant one syllable of it. I have really liked you for so long, but knew I was never in your league. Not to mention I wasn’t 100% sure you were bi…” Blaine rambled, trying to get across what he felt for the gorgeous boy in his arms.

“Oh, B! When it comes to you, I most definitely am… But I was the one who thought I was no-where near good enough for you!” Sam said quietly and looked away slightly.

Blaine shook his head slightly and gave Sam a soft kiss bringing his eyes back to his.

“So how are we going to do this?” Blaine asked with a soft smile on his face.

“Do what?” Sam smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and ignored where Sam’s mind was going… at least for now… “ What I mean is…you going to your shit-kicker college and me going to NYADA”

“What?”

“You did it. The acceptance letter came this morning. Congratulations!” Blaine looked at Sam with a feeling of pride.

“What? You got in? Oh my god, I did it!” Sam looked shocked.

“Me and you done pretty good huh?” Blaine smirked at him, teasing the blonde to get him out of his shock.

“You and me…” Sam tried correcting “or … I?”

Blaine laughed at the adorable look of confusion that crossed Sam’s face

“Will you just kiss me already?” Blaine asked and grabbed Sam’s collar, bringing him in close.

“Yes, sir” Sam whispered softly as his lips melted into Blaine’s.

“Sam, can I ask you something?” Blaine asked between kisses. There was still something on his mind.

“Sure, anything” Sam whispered not willing to give up the sweet, sweet kisses.

“What happened to my bush?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those still reading until the end. Hope you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
